


【授权翻译】更重要的事 (More Important Things)

by waxwingroena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Triwizard Tournament, WARNING for brief (vaguely graphic??) mentions of blood and death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxwingroena/pseuds/waxwingroena
Summary: “安灼拉紧张地笑起来：”你说得好像我一定会被选为勇士似的。”格朗泰尔扬起眉毛：”说得好像你不会是似的。现在，嘘，它要开始了。”'安灼拉是布斯巴顿的勇士。赢不等于一切。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】更重要的事 (More Important Things)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of More Important Things by captainskellington.
> 
> 这篇HP火焰杯背景真的超绝可爱！不可爱的地方都是我的锅！

“你不同意吗?” 安灼拉在座位上扭着身子，望向公白飞寻求响应，“这是一个荒谬的制度!”

公白飞长叹一声，“不，安灼拉，我们没有不同意。格朗泰尔想说的是，至少在学生和教职员工面前提出这个问题是不明智的。”

“事实上，格朗泰尔用的那个词是'蠢'，而且他就是这样想的,”格朗泰尔坐立不安地喃喃道。他们的空中旅程目前持续了将近两小时，很快要着陆了，但考虑到格朗泰尔以前坐过的混凝土块都比这些车厢座椅更舒适的份上，这还是太久了些。

“作为世上最著名的魔法学校之一，他们知道像他们这样的分院制度有多么落伍陈旧吗？ 我指的是他们有多看重出身。除此之外，每个人身上都存在着每个学院所特有的品质，这绝不——”

“安灼拉,”古费拉克打断道，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我爱你，真的。我们都是。但是我认为我不是唯一一个会这样说的人，如果你再不闭嘴的话，我们就抓住你从窗户里丢出去，你就再也见不到霍格沃茨了。当然，只要足够近，你还是能在垂死挣扎时能瞥见它一眼的。” 挨他们最近的学生发出一阵表示同意的低语。

安灼拉微微撅起双唇，闭上嘴，扭头看向窗外驰过的模糊景色。

“我想知道火焰杯会选谁,”热安沉思着对巴阿雷说，他坐在离其他人隔了几排处。

巴阿雷哼了声，“诚实些，你以为它会选谁呢。好像我们中有人比我们那儿坐着的媚娃朋友更厉害一样。”

“噢，所以他是媚娃？”

“不知道，不过你一提起来他就烦，所以大约是这么回事。”

“你要变成格朗泰尔了。”

“除了我不痴迷他外，我的的确确是个混蛋。”

“此话在理。”

突然间，最前面的学生激动地叫嚷起来，“我们到了!” 珂赛特向她的朋友们回喊道。

车厢里的兴奋几乎是触手可及，喧闹在空气中嗡嗡作响。

三强争霸赛终于拉开序幕。

*

公白飞无视了安灼拉从隔壁桌传来的尖锐瞪视，后者想要求他监视那个正检查着博须埃的拉文克劳。博须埃的脚踝在进入礼堂一连串翻滚中尴尬触地，真够走运的，真的。

“我肯定会没事的，我碰到过更糟的。”他对自我介绍叫若李的男孩喃喃道。当那个霍格沃茨学生手指镇定而轻柔地戳了戳伤处时，他的脸微微泛红。

“小心驶得万年船，对吧?” 那学生兴高采烈地说，抬头朝他咧嘴一笑，“我去看看庞弗雷夫人是否有更多的康复贴。应该有的，她总是为一切做好准备。我马上就回来。” 说完，他便起身走向大厅前面的教职工长桌，小心绕过放在底座上刚刚燃烧起来的火焰杯。

“公白飞，”博须埃待他一走出听力范围后立刻呜咽道。

“我懂，”公白飞应声，安慰性地拍了拍他肩膀。

“他很辣。”

“我懂。”

“他的手真的很漂亮。”

“好吧，这开始有点私人化了，莱格尔。”

“为什么这个不错的小护士既可爱又是外国人。”

公白飞笑了，“瞧，他回来了。我要去看看其他人在干什么。”

博须埃看上去惊慌失措，“不，飞儿，别这样对我，我办不到——”

就在这时，若李又出现了，他手里拿着绷带，表情关切，“没事吧？你表情好奇怪，是因为疼吗?” 他蹲下身去贴膏药，博须埃活像是挨了揍。

公白飞把笑声伪装成咳嗽来为自己开脱，朝仍然盯着他的安灼拉走去。他不得不在成群结队的学生中迂回前进; 自从他们到达大礼堂以来，这儿的热闹就没停歇过。德姆斯特朗带着喷火戏法与小型爆炸走了进来，而布斯巴顿的入场则是体操糅合杂技的迅速展示，在过道上翻飞旋转; 为此，博须埃受了伤。

“分开的长桌，”这就是安灼拉用来问候他的话，还是用法语说的。

“要有礼貌，安灼拉，讲英语，”公白飞不顾他那调侃的语气，警告性地瞥了他一眼，然后在他对面坐下。 他看了看桌子上四散的黄色，这与德姆斯特朗的深红色制服和布斯巴顿的浅蓝色混在一起，大胆猜测，“赫奇帕奇?”

一旁的男孩不住点头，他又瘦又高，一头乱糟糟的红头发，脸上缀着许多雀斑，“是的！这里最好的学院!”他眉开眼笑，完全没注意到安灼拉带着十足的轻蔑指着他这边。“我们忠诚正直，不惧艰辛劳动，如果你相信——”他那张脸突然变得一片空白，下颌大张。

公白飞皱起眉头，正要问怎么了，突然感到肩上传来一只手的柔和重量，接着有人在他俩之间的长凳上轻轻落座。

“嗨,”珂赛特的声音响了起来，轻柔而悦耳，随之水落石出。显然，这孩子多半平生从没见过一个媚娃混血，公白飞猜这可能算得上震撼。一种褒义的震撼，不过当她伸手向前从桌上满得几近溢出的金碗里抢一粒葡萄时，由他敬畏地盯着她的眼神判断，这种震撼依然生效。

“顺便一提，我是公白飞,”他对那个男孩说，一边跻身珂赛特旁，伸出手来分散他的注意力，冲其眨了眨眼，那男孩则感激地回握住他。

“马吕斯,”男孩答到，声音有点发抖。

在也介绍自己之前，安灼拉在长桌的另一端坐立不安。公白飞转向他，给马吕斯和珂赛特留出互相介绍的空间。“你这行为真可鄙！ 你在这儿坐了多久了，却甚至连名字都不告诉这些人?”

安灼拉耸耸肩，而他身旁一个男孩咯咯发笑。“弗以伊，”当他们看向他时，他说道，“毕竟，公平说来，我们也没有自我介绍。 我们是相当糟糕的东道主，”他停下来想了想，“尽管如此，不得不说，你们还是有点令人生畏。”

“如果你现在就这么说，我等不及让你瞧瞧我们这帮人有多出类拔萃了。尤其是这个金头发的。” 格朗泰尔从安灼拉身后溜过，跑走时弄乱了他的发型。安灼拉试图反击，但他蹿得太快，没法击中，所以只能以怒视代之。

“真可爱,”弗以伊评论道，给了公白飞一个锐利的眼神，然后往安灼拉和格朗泰尔间瞥了一眼。

“可不是吗?” 公白飞配合到，微微点头，弗以伊咧嘴一笑。“那就是格朗泰尔。”

弗以伊以欣赏的低哼来作答，公白飞不得不在安灼拉眯起眼睛时忍住笑。

“什么?” 公白飞无辜地睁大眼睛，“你难道不觉得格朗泰尔很可爱吗，安灼拉?”

安灼拉绷着下巴，眉头紧皱，好像有话要说似的，然后站起身来。 “我怎么知道？ 我要去... ... 看看其他学院。” 他从桌旁逃走，当公白飞回头看时，发现他径直走向斯莱特林的长桌，格朗泰尔正碰巧在那同古费拉克与一个美丽的黑发女孩和另一个戴着滑稽大礼帽的男孩逗闷子。

“白痴。”他怜爱地喃喃道，弗以伊挑起眉毛。

“他没意识到吗?”

“他没意识到。”

“哇噢。”

“我懂。”

公白飞突然发现，他最近老说这句话。

“弗以伊说我们令人生畏？ 我猜他目前还没见过任何德姆斯特朗的吧?” 格朗泰尔怀疑地低语道。

安灼拉嘘他，他则踢回去。他们坐在大礼堂里，等着其他学生完成填写报名表，这样火焰杯就可以做出选择，况且每个人都还在说话，所以没有任何理由发出嘘声，安灼拉。

格朗泰尔警惕地瞥了眼从格兰芬多长桌上死盯着他的德姆斯特朗学生。 “安灼拉，他们在瞪我。安灼拉，我好怕呦。”

“那么，不要盯着他们看了。”安灼拉对他嘶嘶道，把视线从火焰杯上挪开，也怒瞪着他。

“喔，瞧瞧这朵脾气暴躁的蒲公英，被选中了都还很紧张,”格朗泰尔在旁边嘲弄地用肘轻推他。

“我们不知道它将会选谁，格朗泰尔。再说，我和蒲公英一点儿不沾边，”安灼拉咬牙切齿地反驳道。

格朗泰尔唔了声，然后伸手揉乱他的头发，“现在你沾边了。” 

安灼拉捶打他肩膀。 他大笑出声，然后更严肃地继续道,“不过，真的。如果这里有人值得被那边发着光的宣判之杯选中，那就是你。”

安灼拉的目光变得柔和，他咬着嘴唇，让面具滑落，任由情绪在脸上展露出来，“那么，如果我被选中了呢？如果我被选中了，然后把一切都搞砸了怎么办?”

“嘿,”格朗泰尔用肩膀推了推他，“别担心，安灼拉？如果你试过了，你就不会让我们失望的。相信我。我们相信你。”

安灼拉紧张地笑道，“你说得好像我肯定会被选为勇士似的。”

格朗泰尔扬起眉毛，“说得好像你不会似的。现在，嘘，要开始了。”

安灼拉戳了戳他，嘟囔道:“该你嘘。”

但其实同格朗泰尔讲话令他肩上升起压倒性的重担，还是当霍格沃茨的校长起立发言之际，更容易喘气些。

当一张写有他名字的、整齐叠成帽徽状的纸片从火焰杯中飘出时，众人中要数格朗泰尔的欢呼声最为响亮。

出于某种原因，当安灼拉绕过讲台跟随其他参赛者进入大厅的小密室时，他开始有点呼吸困难。

他脑海里挥之不去的满脸自豪的格朗泰尔，对此也爱莫能助。

________________________________________

几天后，安灼拉坐在拉文克劳的餐桌旁，准备与博须埃、公白飞、若李和弗以伊共进早餐，这时一双温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上。

“想知道第一个任务是什么吗?” 格朗泰尔在他耳畔低语，安灼拉忍住了一阵颤抖，那颤抖试图沿着他的脊背滑下去。

他转过身来，发现自己的脸惊人地贴近另一个男孩的。他集中精神，等了一阵子才嘶嘶道:”你怎么知道的？没人该知道!”

“好吧，如果这意味着‘不’的话... ...”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑着说，扭头溜出了大厅。

现在，安灼拉好奇地咒骂着，从长凳起身跟上他。

“什么,”古费拉克坐到安灼拉腾出的座位上说,“这是怎么一回事?” 紧随其后的是爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯，两个斯莱特林，还有一个亚马逊裔的德姆斯特朗学生米西切塔，他们都溜进桌子周围空荡荡的地方，迎着坚定拉文克劳们的机警目光致以各式问候。

公白飞耸了耸肩，向别人点头致意，同时也吃着自己的吐司，“毫无头绪。但我和弗以伊要开一个赌池。”

“关于什么?”

“那些布斯巴顿迄今无知无觉的不幸恋人们。”

“噢，行，我得加入。”

此时，安灼拉在庭院里赶上了格朗泰尔，抓住他的前臂，令他转过来面向他。格朗泰尔露出脸的同时露出了笑容。

“你慢慢来。”

“你不应该知道!” 安灼拉上气不接下气地说。

格朗泰尔的笑容有些打颤，“听着，我只是想尽力帮忙。显然所有其他的勇士都知道，帕纳斯告诉我——”

“不，不，别再说了，好吗？但格朗泰尔——要是他们发现你告诉我了一些事，就把你送回家作为惩罚怎么办?” 安灼拉的询问里满载关切。

格朗泰尔的脸上掠过一种奇怪的表情，“你... 担心我?” 他笑起来，大声且不敢置信，“你在担心我。老实说，你差不多要手无寸铁面对一条龙，而你——”他用手捂住嘴，睁大了眼睛。

“一条龙?” 安灼拉倒抽一口冷气，把格朗泰尔拉到墙的阴影处，这样就没人听得见他们了。

“我不该这么说，”格朗泰尔的声音被他的手压得低低的。

“好吧，你现在已经说出来了!” 安灼拉瞪着他， “龙?” 他重复道，“你确定?”

格朗泰尔在指间咕哝着什么，但听不大清，安灼拉便抓住他的手腕挥开，“什么?”

“我说，我见过他们,”格朗泰尔不好意思地承认道。

安灼拉继续盯着他，内部正发动一场道德战争。他带着“去他的”的想法做出了决定,“展示给我看。”

格朗泰尔双眼大睁，“你确定?”

安灼拉环顾庭院。天气晴好，但周围人不多，所以如果有必要的话，他俩可以偷偷溜走。

他重新凝视着格朗泰尔，坚定地点了点头。过了一会儿，他突然犹豫起来，又加了一句，“要是你不介意的话?”

格朗泰尔似乎不情愿地心跳了一下，然后咧着嘴笑了，“为什么不呢?我的意思是，最坏的情况是我们被抓包了，然后被迫打道回府，所以只要你不介意。”

安灼拉也笑了， “如果你去，我就去。 嘿，其他的勇士已经知道了，对吧？我们会没事的。”

格朗泰尔笑着摇摇头， “孩子，我把你带坏了。好吧，让我们——呃，安灼拉。 也许你能…… ?” 他扭动着手指，安灼拉放开他的手腕。

“对的。抱歉。”安灼拉努力不让脸上的红晕蔓延开。他完全忘记了自己是在紧紧牵着他。

“好吧，我们走，”格朗泰尔谨慎地环顾四周，然后开始大步往桥走去，猛地抬头让安灼拉跟上。 “表现得自然点。”他补充道。

安灼拉哼了一声，“真的吗？我马上要跳着舞背诵罗密欧与朱丽叶的开场白。你不觉得我该这么做吗?”

格朗泰尔放声大笑到连他自己都感到惊讶的地步，这使得几个人转过头来，“哦，老天。别再这样了，我没料到能在你身上找着幽默感，你在让我引起大家的注意。”

“我确定你一己之力就完全能达到这效果,”安灼拉沉思着，一边向经过的马吕斯点点头。

“好吧，我确定我不知道你可能是什么意思,”格朗泰尔斜着瞥了眼安灼拉，那表情使他又突然爆发一阵大笑。

“你真不可理喻。”

“我管这叫幽默。”

[与此同时，马吕斯加入到拉文克劳的桌子上。赫奇帕奇黄黑相间的领带惹来些奇怪的眼神，但他没有理会，而是同其他人坐在一起，这吸引起公白飞的关心。

“那个赌池还开着吗?”

所有的注意力立刻聚集在他身上。

“你看见了什么?” 古费拉克目不转睛地盯着他。

“他们从一个黑黢黢的角落里出来，走到院子里互相咯咯笑。”

公白飞从长袍里抽出一支羽毛笔和一张有潦草书写痕迹的羊皮纸。

“我要加高赌注。”]

“哇。”

“是的。”

“那些... 那些是龙。”

“它们是。”

格朗泰尔靠在一棵树上，盯着安灼拉而不是那些龙。安灼拉目瞪口呆，眼睛大睁，格朗泰尔能看见火光映在其中。他是这样的令人凝神屏息。

“蒙帕纳斯说过我们该在这项任务中做些什么吗？”安灼拉转向他，这使得他无法聚精会神。 格朗泰尔匆匆移开眼。

“没有，他只是看到了德姆斯特朗的女孩和他们那个瞧上去挺狡猾的级长，于是决定跟着他们，不管目的如何，帕纳斯什么都干得出来，”一个驯龙师再度大叫出声，他们又扭头瞥了眼。“他们最终在这儿停住了。不过我无法想象这会对生命造成太大威胁。”

“只要我不必杀死它,”安灼拉轻声说。当驯养员朝空中抛了个看来极有可能是羊的东西，而其中一头龙一口吞下它时，他俩都沉默了片刻。那驯养员接踵而至的叫骂似乎一半出于赞赏，一半则是纯粹的恐惧。

“好吧，如果你别无选择，记住——”

“真龙不怕火？*” 安灼拉同他齐声诵道。格朗泰尔惊掉了下巴。

【*“真龙不怕火”（Fire cannot kill a dragon）出自GOT，按字幕组的翻译。】

“你看了?” 他止不住脸上升起的笑容。

“我当然看了，你说起它来总是没完没了。不过，我不得不说，麻瓜奇幻小说绝对是荒诞的。”

“是的，是的。它是这样，”格朗泰尔又用那种奇妙的眼神打量安灼拉，这让他内心暖流涌动，“快点，我们该走了，免得被人在这儿抓个正着。我们可不想剥夺你被生吞的机会，对吧？”

“喔，去你的。”

________________________________________

第一个任务的早晨，安灼拉在斯莱特林餐桌上心不在焉地切吐司。坐在他身旁的公白飞叹了口气，把它换成自己的。

“吃，”他告诉安灼拉，”你不能饿着肚子和龙搏斗，”他指出，一边趁古费拉克不注意，将眼下指望不上的碳水化合物条扔进他盘子里，佯装没听见那声惊愕的“嘿”。

“我会全吐出来的，”安灼拉喃喃自语，但还是乖乖一口气把一半面包片塞进嘴。

“嚼吧，亲爱的，”古费拉克隔着桌子说。安灼拉娴熟地挥开他，继续吃。

偶尔他的目光会顺着桌子飘到大厅前面的门上，尽管不知道他自己在找些什么。

不过，其他人可是知道的。

“格朗泰尔在哪儿？”弗以伊问道，安灼拉坐在座位上，一动不动。

“多半是睡过头了，你知道他什么样。”古费拉克说，但他焦急地瞅了安灼拉一眼。

“他会来的，”公白飞咕哝着安慰他。

安灼拉短促而神经质地笑笑，“他就是不来，那又有什么要紧的呢？”

在公白飞来得及责备他前，他摇了摇头，“不，我不是那个意思。我知道他会来的。”

接着，他们的女校长拉马克夫人出现在餐桌旁，并告诉安灼拉，他该为这项任务做准备了。 “祝你好运”、“外面见”以及“我能吃你剩下的吐司吗？”交织成一片。然后他就和其他三名选手待在帐篷里，困兽般在帆布墙内来回踱步。他开始纳闷为什么起先他会想成为学校的勇士。

裁判长依次递给他们每人一个袋子；德姆斯特朗的女孩首先伸手，掏出了安灼拉那天和格朗泰尔一同看到的黄玉鳞龙的微缩版，(上帝啊，安灼拉真的希望他能出现，但不知道为什么，他自己不像有耐心等着把他从观众席上挑捡出来）霍格沃茨的男孩现在把手探进袋子，是条海蓝渐变的龙。轮到安灼拉伸手去拿那条他已经知道会是樱桃色的东西，他见过它一口吞吃掉了整只羊，还几乎点着了它的驯养员。

安灼拉不想知道他现在有多么苍白。

*

他们被告知必须找回某种金蛋，它将为下一个项目提供线索。当每个勇士离开帐篷进入竞技场时，一声炮响将发出信号；先是东道主霍格沃茨，然后是德姆斯特朗，最后是安灼拉所在的布斯巴顿。裁判们都排成一排站在看台上，他们三个则单独在一起，空气几近凝结。

在走进人群的喧闹声之前，当他和霍格沃茨的男孩握手并互相介绍时，他才知道他的名字是塞德里克。（他隐约回忆起马吕斯满面与有荣焉地提过，那勇士来自他们学院。安灼拉还依稀记得自己对此很是恼火。）不知道过去了多久，德姆斯特朗家的女孩在她那声炮响后走出帐篷，他只能从帆布墙上回荡的微弱广播声中得知她叫拉葛莎。

然后他独自一人焦急地在帐篷里一遍又一遍踱来踱去，时间则嘀嗒着，过得又慢又快。

当他听到一道声音时，他几乎吓得跳起来。

“安灼拉？”

他转过身来，眼睛沿着墙壁飞快扫视着，直至碰到最近的边缘才猛地收回了目光，“格朗泰尔?”他把那个男孩拽进去，“你该在这里吗?你在这儿干什么?”

“我睡过头了，对不起——我想在你上场之前祝你好运，”他不好意思地说，一面抓着安灼拉的肩膀，紧紧捏住。

“龙，泰尔，我不……我做不到。我得偷一枚蛋，龙蛋，它们是那么护犊，泰尔，我——”

“嘿，我们无畏的领袖哪儿去了?那个要冲进来抗议什么'陈旧分院制度'的家伙?”格朗泰尔微笑着轻轻晃了晃他，“你能做到的，安灼拉。我们相信你。而且，嗐，就算你做不到——谁他妈又会在乎呢？赢并不是一切。火焰杯认为你比我们学校整个高年级都厉害。这本身就够说明问题了。”

除了眼睁睁看着一股难以捉摸的感情漫上心头，安灼拉什么也做不了，接着他伸出双臂挽住格朗泰尔的脖子，牢牢地抱住他，下巴搁在对方衣领和颈间，脸颊轻轻贴在一起，待了好一会儿。这是如此的叫他感到宽心、安定和暖洋洋。随后，格朗泰尔紧紧搂住他的腰，在他耳边轻声安慰。

“谢谢，”他吐气打在他肩膀上，这不是他搜肠刮肚出来的话，可他必须这么做，因为炮声响起了，他必须离开，即使没有任何地方比这更好。他抽身离开，又盯着格朗泰尔看了一会儿，双眼在他的脸上搜寻着。安灼拉不知道自己在那发现了什么，但这使得他露出了温柔的微笑。

“去抓住他们，卡丽熙。”这似乎也不像格朗泰尔想说的，但他就这么说了，接着把他推向出口让他启程，“继续，我在等一场精彩的表演。”

于是安灼拉耸耸肩膀出发了，没有回头看到格朗泰尔目送着他前去。骤然响起的巨龙咆哮令他没来得及意识到，他不再害怕了。

事实证明，他可以认出他在看台上的朋友们。

________________________________________

“那是 _另_ 一回事。”古费拉克兴奋地绕着安灼拉蹦跳，满面春风地往大厅方向去，准备参加项目结束后的宴会。老实说，如果他手头有五彩纸屑可以扔，或是记得正确的咒语，那现在就会漫天飞着许许多多的小彩片。

“这太有创意了，真的，你第一名当之无愧。什么时候起能施展出成型的守护神咒的?”热安在回去的路上拍拍他的肩膀。

“我不知道，”安灼拉说，他把金蛋紧抱在胸前，仍有点茫然，因为，你知道的，那可是 _龙_ 。“要是我事先就知道我能做到这个，我从头起就会这么干，而不是把哑火花扔得到处都是。”

“是只凤凰，对吧?”格朗泰尔在他身后悄声问。安灼拉回视了他一眼，点点头，脸上的表情柔和起来。格朗泰尔觉得作为纯粹希望的象征，那实在贴切，“它那么大，起初我还以为是条龙。”

“谁知道龙和凤凰如此不对付，竟会那样去追它呢?”古费拉克一跃而起，穿过他们走进前面的大厅。紧随其后的是珂赛特和巴阿雷，他们看完比赛后个个精神抖擞，肾上腺素激增。 另一遭，安灼拉却是彻头彻尾的筋疲力尽。

他跟着其他人进去，对每个向他道贺的人报以微笑，随即入坐在格朗泰尔和公白飞中间，这很可能是张格兰芬多的长桌，但此刻没人在意。倘若他只是稍微靠近格朗泰尔些，也没谁会提起。他把金蛋放在桌上，盯着它出神。

“你要打开它吗？”弗以伊出现了，在古费拉克旁坐下。 安灼拉摇摇头。

“暂时还不会，”他答道，“至少在接下来的几天内，我连想都不愿想下一个任务。”其他人理解地点点头，格朗泰尔在桌下用膝盖顶着他的，以示支持。这时，若李和米西切塔拖着博须埃出现在身后，两人都帮了博须埃处理扭伤的脚踝。跌倒造成的伤害比若李原先预想的还要严重，可现在已经痊愈了，博须埃也不再需要拐杖了。(但若李和米西切塔似乎都不介意整天待在他身边。)

他们的到来有效地把话题从安灼拉身上拉扯开，若李和博须埃正为后者是否真的该放弃拐杖而争吵不休，这叫安灼拉能自由地稍稍靠在格朗泰尔旁思索起来。

他在脑海中回想那项任务。不知道自己浪费了多少时间用来抛掷火花和一道道亮光，试图靠这个分散注意力，不料恶龙重新聚精会神回他身上，几乎将他点燃。绝望的最后一搏中，他召唤出守护神。当巨大的光束成形，在巨龙上方展翅盘旋时，他和人群一齐难以置信地盯着。它那惊人的力量仍使他头晕目眩，正如他用来召唤它的记忆一样。

[等后来公白飞往安灼拉脸上的一道擦痕涂药膏时，他问他想到的是什么。他回答说，他不记得了，几秒钟之内一切就结束了。但他在说谎。那甚至不是一段真正的回忆，因为……好吧。

他说：“我们相信你。”

但是安灼拉听见的是，“ _我_ ”。]

那天晚些时候，在他们往住处走的路上，热安把格朗泰尔拽到一边，“观看这个几乎要了你的命，是不是?”

格朗泰尔的笑容有些慌张，“我从未怀疑过他。”

“但？”热安不傻。

格朗泰尔警惕地望向他，叹了口气。没有什么能瞒过热安的。他伸出手，把热安的注意力吸引到他指甲上，那被咬得尖尖的，“我不知道接下来的两项该怎么办，热安。”

热安审视着他的手指，做了个鬼脸，“我去给你找几只手套来。”

“提前道歉。我恐怕会吃掉你的手套。”

“真及时。”

________________________________________

事实证明，金蛋的问题比他们想象的要严重得多。第一次打开时，它发出了声可怕的尖叫，以至于安灼拉不肯再撬它。况且他已经因为巴阿雷和古费拉克偷偷走近人群，在人们耳朵旁打开金蛋而没收过它两次了。

（不过，当他发现他们只对马吕斯讲的恐怖故事中提及的人这样做时，他就不那么严格了。没人在欺负了古费拉克——或者他们其中任何一个——的朋友的情况下，还能继续乐滋滋地活着不停搬弄是非。）

安灼拉思索了片刻，究竟是塞德里克还是拉葛莎找到了线索，但随即放弃了向他们寻求帮助的想法。首先，这是不允许的；其次，在某种程度上，他决定自己解决它。

意思是，无论到哪儿，他都随身携带着，偶尔还会让朋友们玩玩它。

这也是他现在极其后悔的原因。

他们在户外。照季节来看，是个罕见的一天，非比寻常的酷热诱惑他们来到湖边。公白飞坐在一棵参天的橡树下读书，身旁是热安和若李，他们正在进行一场关于死亡和人类脆弱生命的谈话，既病态又深刻。诚实无欺地说，安灼拉是决计不会接近的，尽管它也许挺迷人。

博须埃蜷缩在他们脚边，头枕在热安的包上睡着了。爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯在阳光下的不远处伸展身子，在魔杖懒散的嗖嗖声中，变出小缕小缕的彩絮和各种形状可疑的香味泡泡。马吕斯和珂赛特也坐在太阳底下，安灼拉不知道是阳光晒烫了马吕斯的面颊，还是他在媚娃混血前时常脸红。珂赛特觉得他很可爱，所以安灼拉倒也不太在意。弗以伊则在给城堡里的某人当家教，但他最后肯定会来的。格朗泰尔、巴阿雷和古费拉克都上身赤裸，裤腿卷至膝盖，深浸入湖水，一边拿石头打水漂。

或者，至少，他们曾经是这样的。

“大伙们，拜托，我需要那个,”安灼拉有气无力地抗议，但他并没有很积极地试图从他们中任何一个那儿夺回金蛋，这三人已经用金蛋开始了一场即兴的夹小猪游戏， “请别把它弄掉了。”

“你想要吗?你得过来自己拿。”巴阿雷咧嘴笑着把它扔给古费拉克，后者差点儿让它从手里滑过去，因而发出愤怒的尖叫。

安灼拉叹口气，坐了下来，屈服于酷热，也卷起裤腿，“你要知道，如果我输了这个，那完全归功于你们。”

“挺公平,”古费拉克若无其事地说，一面把金蛋往格朗泰尔的脑袋上扔。安灼拉面部肌肉抽搐了一下。

爱潘妮看了看他们，然后朝湖滨看了眼，对她所见的嗤之以鼻，“伙计们，来看看。你们有骨肉皮了。”

水边四个人都转头往同一方向望去。一小群叽叽喳喳的女孩立刻背过身，对着另一面，咯咯傻笑着。

“我不能怪她们，真的。我是说，赤膊的性感法国帅哥? 他们此前在这儿得到的可不是这种反响，”爱潘妮接着说，蒙帕纳斯向她射出一记火花作为报复。“嘿！你知道这是真的。”

“确凿，”蒙帕纳斯回答说，对湖中那些人投以赞许的目光，“但还是很伤人。”

“不过，他们在这儿也没令她们学坏，”博须埃咕哝到，显然睡得没他们想的那么熟。米西切塔点头表示同意，珂赛特则发出赞赏声，马吕斯脸又红了。

“我不知道她们是否意识到，你们这些家伙中，实际上只有很少一部分摆向她们那端，” 珂赛特沉吟道，“也许该有人告诉她们。”

“你好大的胆子，”爱潘妮说，“别去令她们心碎。”

她停顿了一下，“他们当中有多少只是没兴趣?”

珂赛特在阳光下眯起眼睛，用朵雏菊一个接一个地指着她的朋友们，“格朗泰尔，安灼拉，巴阿雷——同性恋。古费，当然，他愿意同任何人试一次。[ _“我得说我讨厌那样，但这是真的。”_ ]热安还在考虑。博须埃是双性恋，而我和公白飞以我们那令人费解的异性恋方式排在末位。”公白飞对她竖起了大拇指，眼睛却没离开他的书。

安灼拉那声“格朗泰尔，你怎么敢!”转移了他们的注意力，背过身只看见格朗泰尔正往湖深处走去，手里高举着金蛋，膝盖以上的牛仔裤都被打湿了。

“但假如你没把这个搁在脑袋上的话，你会 _冷静_ 得多!”格朗泰尔呲着牙揶揄他。安灼拉小心翼翼地跟随其后。

“我警告你，把它还给我。”

格朗泰尔只是继续咧嘴笑，把金蛋拿到他面前。这是个挑战，如果它作数的话。

安灼拉以令人生畏的速度向他扑去。

情理之中，格朗泰尔被这突如其来的冲击撞倒了，而安灼拉刹不住的势头也叫他跟着跌下去。他俩消失在湖面下。

其中一个在摔倒时，设法打开了蛋，安灼拉准备好迎接他以前听到的尖叫声，可它并未如期而至。取而代之的是个在水中呼唤的悲伤声音。安灼拉睁开眼，看见格朗泰尔震惊地透过水波凝视着蛋中射出的金色光芒。他们一体似的浮出湖面，又立即再次低下头来仔细倾听。

[“他们他妈的到底在干什么?”

“交配仪式。我要这么叫这个。”

“弗以伊，你在这儿啊！”]

安灼拉强迫自己去看那只蛋，而不是看着格朗泰尔的容貌，那正与湖水滤过的金色光线交相辉映。等这些话念完后，格朗泰尔便做口型跟着读了遍，显然牢记于心。

_“寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，_

_我们在地面上无法歌唱。_

_当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：_

_我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。_

_你只有一个钟头的时间，_

_要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，_

_过了一个小时便希望全无，_

_它已彻底消逝，永不出现。”*_

【*金蛋中的歌按原著翻译】

两人在他们之间合上它，待到最终浮出水面时，连骨头都湿透了，但安灼拉不在乎。

“格朗泰尔！”他一边笑，一边挣扎着站起，胳膊下还夹着那只已关上的蛋。另一只手臂则搭在他朋友的肩膀上，在他们蹒跚着走向岸边的时候紧紧挤在一起，“我真想吻你！” 

格朗泰尔有点被呛住了，“求你了——别这样。”这两个突然意识到他们一整群朋友都在看他们，但是安灼拉没松手，如果可能的话，他还要把他拉得更近些。

“我们找到线索了！” 当他们小心地穿过卵石铺就的河岸，来到草地上时，他兴高采烈地向朋友们喊道。

“嗯？”古费拉克说着跳过来，期待地打量那金蛋，“是什么？”

安灼拉瞥了眼格朗泰尔，他正在背诵之前那首诗。热安满腹牢骚地从博须埃头底下拽出他的包，掏出一支羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸，匆忙记下格朗泰尔所说的。

“ _在地面上无法唱歌_ ——所以是美人鱼，”若李总结道。

“人鱼*，”安灼拉纠正。他回头看了看身后的水面，沉思道，“这湖里有人鱼吗？”

【*原文若李说的是“mermaids”，安灼拉反驳的是“merpeople”，性别平等梗此处不好译，故改成美丑一视同仁】

若李和爱潘妮皱起眉头。“我们有只巨乌贼，”蒙帕纳斯主动提起，不无帮助。

弗以伊嘲笑他们，“干得好，伙计们，这正是我们学校引以为豪的。对，我们湖里有人鱼。马吕斯，你该知道这点的——不然你以为我们级长盥洗室墙上人鱼故事为什么到处都是？”

“我还以为那只是摆设呢，”马吕斯摸摸后脑勺嘀咕道。

“不管怎样，”公白飞把这个话题抛到一边，“听起来，这意味着要在水下呆一个小时。你得在呼吸上想出点法子来。”

安灼拉点点头，忍住一阵哆嗦，他那湿透了的衣服开始碍事了。格朗泰尔察觉到动静，好奇地望过去，随即挣脱开他的手，从地上拾起自己的衬衣递给安灼拉。把蛋放下去后，他便满心感激地接过来，尽可能快地脱掉自己的来穿上格朗泰尔那件。袖子垂至他的指尖，闻起来很舒服，是他朋友的气味。

愿上帝保佑他和他的薄衬衫。

格朗泰尔还赤裸着上半身站在他旁边。安灼拉选择性忽略掉这个。

“在水下呼吸，”安灼拉叹了口气，“这能有多难?”

________________________________________

显然，没他先前以为的那么难。

他们无意中发现了一个相当大的——明摆着已废弃了的——房间，安灼拉视之为下个任务的准备基地，正方便远离在图书馆探头探脑的霍格沃茨学生，以及他们自己临时宿舍里不断传来的嘈杂噪音。

他们试着找出安灼拉“ _最心爱的宝贝_ ”究竟是什么，但眼下这阶段，他们纯粹是在做无用功，所以他决定专注于在水里活下去这一整件事上，而不是诗歌剩下的押韵部分。

公白飞提供了些他认为安灼拉该掌握的潜在咒语。 马吕斯从天晓得的地方拿来个水箱，大家轮流往里面灌水。 他们都有课，但在课间、午餐休息和放学后，都会尽可能抽出空档。 作为勇士，安灼拉免除了所有课业，可同朋友们分别仍有些奇怪。

到目前为止，格朗泰尔是来得最勤的客人，每次拜访都使安灼拉比上一次更欢欣鼓舞、更充满希望，也更感觉有可能成功。

在第二个任务前的最后一天，也正是格朗泰尔在这儿。安灼拉最终决定使用泡头咒，但如何在泡泡里处理他那一头野鬃毛是个棘手的难题。

“不，瞧，到这来，”他把安灼拉推到椅子上，站在他身后，将他些微湿润的头发分成几股，匆忙扎成个相对利落的辫子。他没留心安灼拉自脊背滑下的战栗，也没注意到他倾身触碰的姿势。“先生，你可真是个噩梦。”他拍拍他的肩膀，“好了，搞定了。现在试试看。”

安灼拉笑了，朝水箱走去，一只手回伸过去摸摸自己的辫子。“你真是天赐的宝贝，”他心不在焉道，接着变幻出泡泡，再把头浸入水箱，这一定是他今天第一百次这样做了。惟有这回，因为没被自己头发勒死，安灼拉实际上还能够呼吸和看清东西， 

他挥动魔杖搅散开泡泡，高兴地转向格朗泰尔，“成功了！”

“当然如此。”格朗泰尔暖融融地朝他微笑，脸上流露出钟爱和愉快的神情，“只希望它能坚持一个钟头。不过我非常怀疑，要是它撑不住，他们是否真的会让你处于危险中。”

“真令人宽心，谢了，”安灼拉哼了声，突然清醒过来，“说实在的，我觉得我对你给我的帮助感谢得还不够。所以……谢谢你。”他犹豫几秒，便三两步迈过两人间的空隙，牢牢抱住他的朋友。当格朗泰尔也回之以拥抱时，他短暂地好奇了一阵，他想要做这件事时是个什么模样。这想法还不赖。

安灼拉后退一步，为他尚不明白的原因涨红了脸。

“不用谢我，”格朗泰尔笑着平静道，“你知道，我确实喜欢和你在一起。即使你是朵脾气暴躁的蒲公英。”

安灼拉撅起嘴，格朗泰尔嘲笑他，“在这呆着对你的任务没什么帮助。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，他的胃选择在那一刻不吉利地隆隆作响。安灼拉低头看着它，满面惊奇。

“是的，安灼拉，那是你的肚子，大多数人的都像这样。它在叫你进食，”格朗泰尔扬起眉毛， “拜托告诉我，你今天吃了顿像样的饭。”

“我……” 安灼拉在脑海里搜寻， “不清楚？” 他内疚地承认道。

“女士们、先生们，我们学校最好的巫师甚至不记得他需要食物才能生存，”格朗泰尔嘟囔到，以种懊恼的方式揉着鼻梁，“来吧，快到晚餐时间了，我们去礼堂再玩一次抢桌子*的把戏吧。”

【*原文R说的是play musical tables，是musical chairs的梗，音乐椅子即抢椅子的游戏】

“但是任务——”

“那是明天。现在是今天。而今天，你总得吃点什么了。” 格朗泰尔揽过他，抓住他的肩膀，强行把他带到大厅去。安灼拉大笑起来，倚靠脚跟固定在地板上，徒劳地拍他的手。

“停下，你知道我自己可以走的！”

“不，我不知道，我不信你不会径直走回去，再把自己变到泡泡里。”

“格朗泰尔，你——”安灼拉被另一声对相同名字的叫喊打断了。

“格朗泰尔！” 巴阿雷在他身旁停下脚步，“我们可爱的老校长要求你到她的住处去。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉毛，看了眼安灼拉，“认真的？为什么？”

巴阿雷耸耸肩，“不知道，但她想见你。”

“那好吧。我猜我们一会儿见？” 格朗泰尔晃悠悠着后退了几步，一边挥手告别，一边开始往相反的方向走去，“哦，对了，巴阿雷，记得让他吃些东西。”

“好的！” 他的朋友答应道，他们就此分道扬镳，没多久，格朗泰尔便无精打采地消失在一个拐角后。

巴阿雷响亮地琢磨晚餐会上些什么菜。

另一方面，安灼拉则心神不宁地想弄明白，为什么走廊似乎有点转冷。

________________________________________

“有人见过格朗泰尔吗?”公白飞关切地低语道。格朗泰尔的床紧挨在他自己那张旁边，他入睡时，那上面就是空的，醒来后也没见有睡过的痕迹。

古费拉克和热安绕着其他几张桌子转了一圈，也在问相同的问题。公白飞碰见了满面愁容的若李和马吕斯，他们都摇摇头。公白飞操着法语骂了一通后，他们看起来更忧心忡忡了。

“安灼拉会发疯的，”他坐下来，满脸挫败。

“他不会错过他的比赛的，飞儿。他会来的，”若李放眼张望，以防他们进来后他便出现了，与古费拉克四目相交时，后者摆摆脑袋作为回应。

“也许他和安灼拉在一块儿？”马吕斯大胆假设。

公白飞摇摇头，“安灼拉和巴阿雷最后一次见到他是在晚饭前，从那以后他就再没出现过。 ” 就在这时，门口闪过二重金色亮光，走过来的是安灼拉和珂赛特。

“紧张吗？” 马吕斯问安灼拉。

“吓坏了，”他承认，环顾四周，“其他人在哪？”

每个人都知道他说“其他人”时指的是谁。

“附近，”公白飞撒谎道，“他们会来的，别担心。”

没有别人注意到安灼拉脸耷拉下来。

公白飞咬紧牙关。

_见鬼，格朗泰尔，你到底在哪里？_

————————————————————————————

当他们都坐到湖边的看台上，正对裁判用魔杖投映在稀薄空气中的大屏幕，等待着展示勇士们在水里的进程时，他仍未露面。

安灼拉只穿着游泳短裤，一边瑟瑟发抖，一边扫视着周围，期望在人群中寻找到朋友们的面孔。与他眼神接触的公白飞当即竖起了大拇指，但他知道这不是他想要的。

其他人和公白飞一样担心。没人见过他，而且每个人都知道这对他有多重要。安灼拉对他有多重要。

炮声轰鸣，计时器启动。

安灼拉有一个小时。

勇士们跳入湖中。

————————————————————————————

安灼拉在跳下去时便施了咒语，这样一来，跃进异常温暖的湖水的瞬间，他就可以呼吸并确定自己的方位。

他还扎着辫子，是格朗泰尔头天晚上给他梳的。所以，现在再没什么能挡住他的视线，除了这幽深黑暗的湖水本身。他看见拉葛莎和塞德里克打理好自己，继续在水里前行，似乎正朝向某种微弱的歌声，某种与金蛋中所发出的相仿的声音，还伴着一道遥远而诡异的光芒。安灼拉不由打了个颤。

他只能说，他很高兴自己算个游泳好手。

他也跟着其他人越陷越深，下沉时不甚清晰地觉察出，看台上的欢呼益渐模糊遥远起来。他突然想到，他对目前花了多久时间毫无头绪，也不知道是在寻找什么。

他所能听到的只有自己的呼吸、急促的心跳，和远处萦绕的人鱼之歌。安灼拉把魔杖从腰带里抽出来点亮，指望能看得更远些，但没多大用处。

一道黑影从他脚下迅速掠走。安灼拉转过身试图辨认它，当另一道在他右侧闪开时，他发出一连串咒骂。

他内心深处的某个念头想知道，此时此刻巨乌贼在哪儿。用力咽了口唾沫后，他很快继续下潜，水压随之越升越高。附近的一个东西在他头顶盘旋了一秒钟，反射着从湖面闪烁下来的微光。 安灼拉估计他的图像当前正被传到看台旁的大屏幕上。而那东西伙同着含糊的呼呼声迅速离开，安灼拉紧随其后。

很快，他抵达了饱经风霜的岩层，那一定是人鱼群落最遥远的外延。当他穿过令人胆寒的黑暗，向幽微的金色光芒游去时，这首歌也逐渐明了。他没理会阴影中闪烁的眼睛和尖啸而过的可怖哭嚎，也避开那些不怀好意的水生植物。它们缠结成一团庞大的纷乱，招摇伸展着，似乎想勾住他的脚踝。

一道人影猝不及防出现在他面前，安灼拉惊慌往后退。与他在故事中所知道的人鱼并无相似之处，也不像他以前被警告过的、潜伏在地中海中的塞壬，那生物有张灰绿的脸，打结蓬乱的长发则呈现出秋日枯叶的颜色。从外表便可一望而知，他们是冷血动物。

他的心怦怦直跳，试图以尊敬的姿态垂下头。那人鱼挥舞着支长而弯曲的金矛，眼睛眯至缝隙状，大概在上下打量他。那人鱼旋即扭身一甩尾巴，安灼拉努力想躲开它，但还是差点被击昏。

他回头望望安灼拉，安灼拉迟疑地随其穿过嶙峋怪石遍布的湖床。要跟上他的脚步颇为艰难，令人作呕的绿水使安灼拉看不到离他脸几英尺外的地方。一块锋利的岩石边缘擦伤了他的胫骨，他一边诅咒着，一边拗过身体检查伤口。黑云似的一团血雾在水中腾开。

他向上帝祈祷，但愿没有食肉动物埋伏在这潭湖水腹地。

一只生有蹼的手死死搭在他前臂上时，安灼拉没忍住喊叫。还是那条人鱼，二者面孔间距不过几英寸。他先戳戳安灼拉，再急切地指向那亮光的源头。

安灼拉虽点点头，却仍很茫然。人鱼松开他的手后，他便向后一蹬，下定决心游到前面去，这样他就能找回他“ **最心爱的宝贝** ”并离开这里。

前路勉强称得上畅通无阻，自外围看，整个人鱼群落便一览无余。除了嘴巴翕张外，人鱼们一动不动地望向他，低声吟唱的就是那段挥之不去的、引他至此的旋律。空地中央立着一尊巨大的人鱼石像，足有十五英尺高，这即是他一直在追寻的光源。背对安灼拉的石像令他意识到自己一定是调头了，显然他 **本该** 从另个方向来，因为他认出空地对面的一个入口，比他来时那个宽得多。安灼拉向为他解围的那条人鱼无声道谢。

雕像底座上传来一阵骚动，安灼拉便朝之游去。绕过空地，他看见一个漂浮着的模糊身影正伸出手臂。待走的近些，只见那人魔杖里射出一道白光，照亮了他们的脸：是拉葛莎。有东西应声而断，她紧接着把一个小个子从雕像旁拉开。安灼拉悚然睁大眼，那是个小男孩，最多二年级，正双目紧闭。同他一样是铂金色头发、面孔一样是棱角分明的女孩狠狠抱住他。

她瞥见安灼拉，就猛地踢腿，借后作用力离开雕像，然后举起魔杖指着它，嘴里喃喃念叨着什么，释放出一串串气泡，随之像被链子拽着似的由这个咒语拉到水面上。安灼拉只来得及在她离开前注意到她指间的蹼和颈上的鳃。他有点想以后问问她，用的是什么变形术，但也只是有点想而已。

冲向雕像和它底部的阴影时，恐惧甚至比周围的水压更叫他喘不过气。他原以为夺走的会是他身上的 **某个东西** ，也许是从他家里拿的，某种珍贵财产之类的，但看见拉葛莎和那个只可能是她弟弟的男孩后，他禁不住提心吊胆起来。

安灼拉终于来到石雕底部，他再一次点亮魔杖，突然间肺里所有的空气被抽了个精光，好似撞上了一堵墙。

眼睛闭着，头向后仰去，漆黑的鬈发在水中散开，像堕落天使的光环，脚踝则被锁链拴在巨大石像的底座上——是格朗泰尔。

安灼拉飞也似的捂嘴，压住试图从他肺里逃逸出的尖叫。他当即来到格朗泰尔身边，两只手都伸去摸他的脸颊。他还活着，但很冷，太冷了，他们一定是用什么东西让他昏厥了。安灼拉额头对额头贴在另一个男孩之上，颤巍巍地吸了口气。

_我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。_

他应该意识到的，该早预见这一切的到来，否则便太愚蠢了。他知道，他一直知道他在乎那个男孩，他最好的朋友之一，但他没意识到——安灼拉笑出声，几乎歇斯底里——会在一项有时限的比赛行至过半之际，向爱上了自己的朋友这一事实束手就擒，而后者当下正无知无觉地和他一起处于湖底。

安灼拉吻了吻他的前额，努力调整着呼吸拉开一段距离。 _好的_ ，他想， _来吧，安灼拉，你能做到的。_

他俯冲到格朗泰尔脚边，小心地用魔杖指着距他脚踝最远的链条，嘴里低语道“ _四分五裂_ ”，接连放出一串气泡，他眨着眼透过它们看到那自杖尖射出的白光打断了锁链。

安灼拉死死搂住格朗泰尔的腰，把他拉得更近些。方才注意到，还有最后一个人被拴在底座上，是个漂亮的拉文克劳女孩，安灼拉认出她是塞德里克的一位朋友。他在想确保塞德里克设法救出她来和尽快带格朗泰尔到安全处之间左右为难，但当一抹黄色的身影突然出现在他身侧并潜下去检查链子时，决定便做出了。

安灼拉离开塞德里克朝水面挣去，要是他能记住拉葛莎用来加速上升的咒语就好了。可实在进展缓慢，毕竟他更专注于抓牢格朗泰尔，而不是前进的速度。

紧跟着一阵剧烈的拉扯向他的腿袭来。

他痛苦地叫喊了声，钩状爪子钳住了脚踝周围的皮肤。低头看去，发现是一大群格林迪洛被他小腿上的伤口所吸引，尾随在身后。安灼拉不顾一切地向后蹬腿，同时用魔杖猛戳着那怪物，大吼出了他脑海中浮现的第一个咒语。

“ _退敌三尺_ *！”那水怪尖叫着被抛了回去，但还有更多的敌人虎视眈眈，若不放开格朗泰尔，安灼拉只能束手束脚地与之战斗，他也不知道这个咒语能维持多久，得及早摆脱开它们——

【*退敌三尺（Flipendo）出自哈利波特与魔法石的游戏，按游戏译法】

又是一道光，塞德里克随即出现在他面前，他也拥着自己的朋友，同样使用了泡头咒。

他与安灼拉保持着眼神交流，小心地挥舞着表面裹了一层的魔杖，吐字清晰，这样即使经过水和气泡的阻拦，那个词照样能被辨认出。

“ _如日方升_ ！*”他喊道，接着冲出水面。

【*如日方升（Ascendio）火焰杯电影原创的上升咒，有译法是“升升降”，不太想用这个】

安灼拉竭力模仿他，咒语起作用后，松了口气的感觉便涌上心头。他和格朗泰尔向空中推去，远离了格林迪洛。

更叫他如释重负的是，头甫一露出水面，格朗泰尔就立刻有了动静，大口大口喘着粗气，虽然被救起的那个看上去还一头雾水，“安灼拉？发生了什么，我们在哪——比赛？我—— **什么** ？”

安灼拉摇摇头，上气不接下气地笑了，“泰尔，他们抢走了我最心爱的宝贝。比世界上任何东西都重要。”他似乎仍没被点醒，所以安灼拉抓住他湿透的毛衣，把他往更近些拉，“是你，你这白痴。”

他喘了口气，然后便吻住他。

格兰泰尔起初吃了一惊，在回吻他之前发出一声几乎像受伤的响动，他的手指穿过安灼拉脑后快散开的发辫。

一股汹涌的浪涛稍稍破坏了这一刻，它劈头盖脸打在他们身上，迫使他们因呛住而分离。看台上终于有人注意到了他们，布斯巴顿的学生们欢呼雀跃起来。

“来吧，”安灼拉抑不住地冲格朗泰尔绽放笑容，而他仍显得一头雾水，但这算是种快乐的一头雾水。“我们可以在地面上完成这个，”他说道，然后两人一起向小码头游去，其他的勇士们都聚集在那儿，正蜷在毛巾毯里瑟瑟发抖。

————————————————————————————

“第二名还不赖。”古费拉克倒着瓶黄油啤酒，笑嘻嘻地对正窝在沙发里、枕在格朗泰尔的肩上的安灼拉说，而被靠着的那个男孩也伸出胳膊环住了他。弗以伊和马吕斯在比赛结束后便偷偷把他们带进赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，他们现在就坐在这儿偎着炉火取暖，淡蓝色的长袍点染在诸多黑与黄之间。

大多数赫奇帕奇学生或多或少都接受了这样的事实，即这些特殊的布斯巴顿学生将继续渗透进他们种种生活空间中。考虑到彼此的勇士还在互相竞争，他们适应之快令人咋舌。

学院里的其他人都在大厅里举行项目完成后的庆祝活动，所以现在他们这群与之不相干的男巫女巫便拥有了属于自己的舒适空间。若李、米西切塔、巴阿雷、热安和古费拉克分散在地板上，后两个还有懒人沙发垫着。马吕斯、弗以伊、公白飞和爱潘妮占了同一张长沙发，安灼拉、格朗泰尔、珂赛特和博须埃则认领了另一张。

“闭嘴吧，第二名很棒。再说这也不全是为了取胜，”格朗泰尔回答，轻轻捏了捏安灼拉。

安灼拉在第一项比赛中取得第一，在第二项中则名列第三，得分略高于两次都是第二的塞德里克，低于得了第三和第一各一个的拉葛莎。“我不在乎，”安灼拉低声说，“我只是不想再到水底下去了。”他来回挪动着靠近格朗泰尔，越过壁炉寻求他的体温。格朗泰尔把脸贴在安灼拉头顶上，脸上浮现出微笑。

目睹这一情状，弗以伊愉快地叹口气，手伸进长袍的口袋里，心满意足地把赢来的钱币碰在一起。公白飞注意到这个之后笑出声，他自己下注的同样不坏。古费拉克则看起来有点心烦，他把钱押在格朗泰尔身上，赌他先开口，但除了替他的朋友们高兴外，也不做他想。

“嘿， _若李_ ！”安灼拉把神色惊慌的小拉文克劳从腿旁拍开，“别碰它！”

“抱歉，”若李听起来全无歉意，“我只是想检查下你的绷带。”

“从你上次触碰到现在这十分钟之内，它们是不会有什么变化的，”安灼拉哼了声，把两腿伸到若李够不着的地方，同时差不多等于挪到格朗泰尔膝上。但他俩中没人介意这个。

若李耸耸肩，对失败坦然受之，又从古费拉克带来的贮藏里偷了另一瓶黄油啤酒，倒了一杯给米西切塔，后者拒绝了。

“我其实有点小饿，”她承认道，“有人拿吃的来吗？”

弗以伊和马吕斯都笑了，这使其他人都摸不着头脑，“什么？”

“厨房简直就是——不，切塔，我还是展示给你看吧，”弗以伊站定身，伸手扶她起来，“干票食品突袭。来，马吕斯，你也一起，帮手多多益善。有人想点餐吗？”

“给我们个惊喜，”热安陷在懒人沙发里，仿佛正被它吞吃入腹。

门在他们身后一关上，若李就从地板上滚到珂赛特面前，下颌抵在她膝上，朝她微微一笑。

“那么，关于马吕斯，”他以开启一场谈话的口吻说，“你觉得是他邀请你参加圣诞舞会，还是你自己去请他？”

珂赛特笑了，“你等着问这个多久了？”

若李耸耸肩，毫无愧色，“大概有一个星期吧。毕竟他从不 _缺席_ 。”

她照着他的样子耸肩，把一缕银白色的长发别在耳后，“我会给他时间开口的，如果他抽不出空，我就拖着他的屁股去。我本想现在就问问他，可他在试图弄明白该说些什么的时候，是很可爱的。”

“你这残忍的姑娘。告诉我，这是出于法国血统，还是因为媚娃？” 珂赛特为此重重拍了拍若李的肩膀。

“可能两者兼有点，”这女孩狼一般露出獠牙笑着承认道。

这时，格朗泰尔察觉到安灼拉实际上已经靠在他身上睡着了。他用肘轻轻推了下那男孩来确认，继而得偿所愿地长舒口气，又回头搂紧他，没注意到所有目光都转向了自己。他再次抬起眼，“怎么？”

“你会吗？”若李轻拍膝盖以示强调，“你会去邀请睡美人来跳舞吗？”

格朗泰尔迎着朋友们好奇的凝视，面红耳赤，尚浑然无觉的安灼拉正躺在他臂弯里。他耸了耸另一边的肩膀，低头瞥了眼下巴颏对着的金色鬈发。“他是勇士，”他轻声说，“我会让他自己决定他想做什么的。”

待其他人明白这件事的微妙之处后，就不再追究了。等到怀里高高堆满食物的两个赫奇帕奇和米西切塔回来时，谈话已水到渠成为一场温和的辩论，内容是关于麻瓜童话是否比巫师的更好。

格朗泰尔很快发现，继古费拉克随口一句“不管怎样， _龙佩尔施迪尔钦_ *算个什么名字？”后，他便热切地争论不休，以期捍卫他自己的麻瓜童年。（“好吧，首先， _巴比蒂·瑞比蒂和她的呱呱叫树桩_ *为证；其次，你的名字是 _古费拉克_ 。”）

【*龙佩尔施迪尔钦（Rumpelstiltskin）格林童话《名字奇怪的侏儒妖》中人物，按通用译法

*巴比蒂·瑞比蒂和她的呱呱叫树桩（Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump）《诗翁彼豆》童话一则，人民文学译为“巴比蒂和树桩”，此处为突出名字奇怪直译全部】

睡梦中的安灼拉弯起唇角。

________________________________________

事实证明，他们水中的接吻并未全被视若无睹。第二天清早的《预言家日报》上，有张占据了整整半页纸的快照，配字宣称这是一桩“ _丑闻_ ”。

报纸刚开始配送时，那名自火焰杯首场起便缠着安灼拉的无礼记者就阴魂不散地出现在早餐长桌旁，并试图询问安灼拉，还颇为戏剧化地喘息着：“对于这些 **离谱** 的指控，你有什么要说的吗？”而安灼拉甚至连翻白眼的冲动都没忍住。

他又看眼报纸，顺带一瞟格朗泰尔，才重新把注意力转回到那位记者身上，耸了耸肩。

“我不知道跟你说什么，我看来唯一让人无法容忍的就是我们有多他妈的 _可爱_ 。”

安灼拉从他座位上转过身，飞快地啄了下格朗泰尔的嘴唇，那记者显然被这话弄得大失所望，喃喃自语着退走了。

隔天，有一小篇文章指责安灼拉宣扬亵渎神明，而他压根不在乎。

他有更重要的事情要考虑。

________________________________________

“公白飞？”

“据我所知，是本人没错。怎么了？”

“假设一下，你会怎么约别人出去？”

公白飞斜斜瞥着安灼拉，以一种令他如坐针毡的审视式眼神，“你和格朗泰尔不是已经在一起了吗？”

安灼拉发出声听上去喜怒掺半的响动，某种层面上相当感人，真的，“对，这不是我那个意思。”

公白飞扬起眉毛，“圣诞舞会？”

安灼拉不住点头。

公白飞极力抑制翻白眼的欲望。“安灼拉，”他说， “你一直在为怎么约他而抓狂，是吧。”这不是个问句。

“我不会说‘抓狂’的，”安灼拉大着胆子慢吞吞道。

“你——”公白飞截住声，心烦意乱地盯着他的手，真想一巴掌打在自己脸上——但这唯一起效的就是弄脏他的眼镜——得往好处想，他平心静气，再试了一次，“你知道你大可以直接走到他面前，以种含混不清的方式询问说‘舞会’，他便会被自己的脚绊倒，不由自主地应下来，对吗?”

安灼拉犹豫了下，面上显然是迟疑不定。公白飞双眼大睁，他摇摇头，起身赶他的朋友，“不，我不想管这件事。去约你的男朋友，或者找古费拉克帮忙。”

安灼拉嗤之以鼻，“我还没绝望到那个地步。”

“邀请你男朋友去圣诞舞会，否则我就告诉古费你需要他的帮助。”

“没门，飞儿，拜托，除了这个什么都行——不，好吧，我去，看在梅林的份上，等我一分钟。”

________________________________________

“教我跳舞？”几天后他这样问格朗泰尔。

他同意了，他当然同意了，接着两人回到被用来训练第二项任务的那间屋子。不可思议的是，他们跌跌撞撞穿过的那扇门敞开后，映入眼帘便是个漂亮的舞蹈练习室，还自带木质地板，而一张摇摇晃晃的老桌子上则放着留声机。

从天花板垂至地上的巨大镜子给格朗泰尔提供了一种奇妙的视角，让他看到自己与他认知里最漂亮、也是在他臂弯里笑颜逐开的男孩，正无休止地旋转着跳舞。

或者，更确切地说，他会看到的，只消他能把目光从那个男孩脸上移开足够长的时间，挤出空来至少瞥一眼镜子的话。

安灼拉不笨手笨脚，也并非没有节奏感，但离优雅还差得远，在格朗泰尔演示动作时，他看上去颇有点近乎于嫉妒。

“你真漂亮，”在一次这样的就事论事后，他叹了口气。还没等格朗泰尔来得及张口反对，安灼拉已经拉近了两人间的距离，踮起脚尖，伸出双臂搂住他脖颈，甜蜜地亲吻他。格朗泰尔以前从未如此强烈地察觉出轻微的身高差异，当他们分开时，他咧开嘴笑了。

安灼拉出神地凝视了他一会儿，气恼道：“我恨你。再给我看一遍？”

“再给你看遍什么？”格朗泰尔听起来像在戏弄他。当他凑近安灼拉时，眼睛里闪烁着一丝被逗乐的痕迹，他埋下头，两人之间只隔几毫米远。

他们在那里站了一会儿，谁也不敢先动弹，也不敢打破空气中突如其来的安静。这时，安灼拉开口了，声音弱得几不可闻，把他先前的叮嘱全抛在脑后。

“陪我去圣诞舞会？”在他内心的某个角落里，他咒骂着自己——这可不是他打算用来邀请的方式——但当格朗泰尔整张脸都亮起来，咧嘴大笑转为一个羞涩的微笑时，那咒骂也随之哑火了。

“我还以为你永远不会问呢，” 格朗泰尔呐呐低语道，一只手缠在安灼拉发梢，另一只则抚着他下巴，两张嘴贴合到一起，安灼拉融化在他男朋友怀里。

从那之后，他们就再没回到跳舞这档子事上。

________________________________________

“打住！”古费拉克嘘道，拍开格朗泰尔正徒劳在领巾上摸索着的双手，他亲自来把它系好。

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔不情愿地咕哝道。他不喜欢礼服长袍，从来都不喜欢，而且这件衬衫不常见的面料令他皮肤发痒。更糟糕的是，他还相当害怕得由勇士和他们的舞伴来领舞开场这一事实。他不想被围观。“话说回来，你到底是怎么被我困住的？”

“我没被你困住，我是自告奋勇来的，”古费拉克纠正道，他夸张地系完领巾，又整了整格朗泰尔那件深绿色的马甲，再退后几步去欣赏自己的手艺，“还有，公白飞又带着他那副‘要么安静离开，要么大卸八块*’的表情看我。自然，我选了前者。”

【*要么安静离开，要么大卸八块：leave in peace or leave in pieces】

“我还是不明白，为什么我们不能一起做准备。这似乎完全没有必要，”格朗泰尔今早一醒来就在抱怨，而且也不打算很快停下来。古费拉克容许这个，不过是因为知道他是神经绷得太紧才这样暴躁。

“因为我们中至少有百分之八十的人表达了他们希望在场的愿望，以便瞧个正着你俩看见对方时的表情。而且鉴于我们没法一起做准备，这就是最好的选择，”古费拉克一口气说完，一边走到镜子前拉直他自己的马甲。他那件是比格朗泰尔浅些的绿色，上面绣着许多涡状的花卉。

非常古费拉克，格朗泰尔这样认为。

他转过身来再次面对他，“准备好了？”

格朗泰尔只是瞄了他一眼，一丝忧虑掠过古费拉克的脸庞。

“嘿，”他说，一只手紧紧抓住格朗泰尔肩膀，表情和语气都是古费拉克最能摆出来的那般诚挚可靠，“一切都会好起来的，泰尔，你听到了吗？事实上，我不会这么说——因为这将是真正 _了不起_ 的。他为你着迷，你知道的，对吧？只要别让他牵头跳任何一支舞，你俩都会没事的。”

过了一会儿，格朗泰尔猛地点点头。古费拉克叹了口气。 _要克服他的自信心问题，需要的可不只是20秒的鼓劲讲话_ ，他这样想到， _我以后再处理这个_ 。

“行，那我们现在出发到那边去，”古费拉克松开手，好把胳膊搭在格朗泰尔肩上，在经过布斯巴顿其余还在为舞会做准备的学生时，宽他心般挤了挤他。

“古费拉克。”在朝大厅去的路上，格朗泰尔平静地说道。

“呣？”

“谢谢。”

“随时都行，我认真的。”

________________________________________

安灼拉扯那长裤的束腰带扯得太使劲，以至于迸出不体面的吱吱声，而且还没来得及调整平衡，就踉踉跄跄地穿进房间。马吕斯和弗以伊让他们到寝室去做准备，所以这是张黄黑相间的床单，他正准备摔在那上面，免得被绊倒。

公白飞投去无动于衷的目光，伸出手来，把安灼拉蹿进房间时掉在地上的马甲捡起来给他，“放轻松，安灼拉。”

“我 _完全_ 放松了，我会叫你知道的，”安灼拉愤愤不平道，毫不理会从朋友处接过衣服，披在肩上时自己手发抖的样子。马甲猩红色的料子和闪闪发光的金纽扣不仅与他头发很相称，而且还使他看起来有点像格兰芬多的徽章。

他没意识到公白飞已经开口了，正等着他作答，直到他朋友翻了个白眼，走上前帮忙扣了马甲的纽扣——哎，安灼拉刚才只是茫然地盯着底下看。“我再说一遍，你这辈子真的会系一次领巾吗？”

安灼拉抬手摸摸那素黑色的长布条，又垂下手，“我们要进去的时候，我会系的。”

“你当然会的，”公白飞笑着说，并没有强求，“安灼拉？”

他眼睛紧盯着他朋友的面孔，“怎么？”

“ _深呼吸_ 。”

安灼拉应声颤抖着吸进一大口空气。值得注意的是，这实际上有那么点帮助。公白飞本来在轻声笑，突然停住了，脸上浮现出某种顿悟。安灼拉焦虑地绞着手指，等他开口。

“你很紧张，因为这是你第一次真正的约会，不是吗？”公白飞问，但这其实并不是个真正的问题。不过安灼拉还是点头表示确实如此。“好吧，我可以诚实地告诉你，如果你担心令格朗泰尔扫兴，那真是没必要。我想只要你试了，就不会让那孩子失望的。现在把鞋穿上。”

安灼拉立即照做了，公白飞看得出他仍处于惊慌失措中，但已经镇定了些。赶走古费拉克叫他有点不好意思，但他认识安灼拉够久了，知道他最好的朋友现在需要的是有人陪在他身边坚定地安慰他，虽然他同样很爱古费，但他无穷的精力只会叫安灼拉临近发作边缘。

公白飞拽起他自己的靴子系紧鞋带，耸了耸肩——他布着好些灰色斑点的马甲则是雾霾蓝的——满怀期待地望向安灼拉。

“来吧，你不能迟到。他们需要勇士来开场，记得吗？”公白飞轻推了安灼拉一下，露出个鼓励意味的微笑。

安灼拉的答案只稍稍动摇了一瞬，当抵达大厅外的走廊时，那便已经坚定而真切了。公白飞感到心中大石落定，他知道安灼拉不愿在任何人面前显得不可靠，不愿在脆弱的时候表现出来。他不会因偶尔需要独处而对其感到不满，但这也确实给他带来一些压力。公白飞的同理心向来在他朋友们身上发挥得彻头彻尾，尤其是在安灼拉需要他时，因为他们认识这么久了，他们是血缘之外的兄弟。

正要走下最后一组石阶之际，两人刹住脚，在底下的人群中找到了他们的朋友。古费拉克是第一个发现他们的，他咧嘴一笑，挥了挥手，眼睛从公白飞移至安灼拉，然后为了引起他们注意似的，扭头拍拍某人的肩膀。那人转过身来。

即便公白飞没看个正着，但也能从他身旁安灼拉急促的喘息中，猜出是格朗泰尔。他望着他朋友的脸，发现纯粹是副惊叹的神情，微张双唇，流露出一丝钦慕。安灼拉似乎被站在楼梯口的男朋友迷住了。往日就光彩夺目的金发此刻较平时蓬乱得更完美，那鲜红色马甲与闪闪发光的白衬衫配合得当，还有条紧得惊人的黑裤子，一道衬得他好气色，而那蓝眼睛则亮得几乎灼人。

公白飞的注意力恰如其分地转到格朗泰尔身上，后者冻僵在古费拉克旁，一动不动。其他人围在他四周嬉笑着，脑袋左右晃动，好比在看一场激烈的魁地奇比赛，以便同时观察两个男孩的反应。

格朗泰尔表情同安灼拉的相仿，但他眼里的光更柔和，仿佛一直以来已经习惯自己对另个男孩感情的力度。显而易见的，看上去好像他的世界便是从安灼拉开始，又以安灼拉告终。在那一刻，它很可能就是如此。乌发一如既往的狂野不羁，而那双锐利的绿眼睛则被他那深色调的背心映得更鲜明突出。（古费拉克还设法让他打好了领巾。奇迹永无止境。）

公白飞听到身边有动静，是安灼拉两步一迈走下楼梯，而格朗泰尔在他们的朋友间穿梭，半途中就会合了。公白飞不会把他们中的任何一个视为喜欢当众秀恩爱的类型，但是，好吧。可以替他们作辩护的一个事实是——且从他们象征性的直人朋友纯主观的视角看来——他们二人无论是单独还是站在一起都相当赏心悦目。走廊里先前转身、眼含崇拜地盯着楼梯顶上的安灼拉的那些人，现在又带着一种近似嫉妒的神情看向他们两个——到底是嫉妒他俩中的哪一位？公白飞怀疑他们自己甚至也不知道。

“真肉麻，不是吗？” 古费拉克出现在他一旁，咧嘴笑道，“老天， _瞧瞧_ 他们。他们的马甲还是圣诞配色。你可能会以为他们早设计好了这出，但 _并不是_ ，他俩在一起只是 **那么** 可爱得叫人犯恶心。”他假装绝望地摇头晃脑，“噢，说到衣服，你 _见到_ 英国和斯堪的纳维亚的男士正装了吗？”

公白飞仔细打量片刻，便懂了古费拉克那令人窒息的傻笑。所有穿礼服裙的学生都引人注目的迷人，但她们并不是古费拉克所指的。霍格沃茨的男孩大多穿着黑色长袍和尽是多余虚饰、花哨图案的夹克，那活像在黑暗中拼凑到一块去似的。德姆斯特朗的男学生则从脖子到脚都裹在同种军装风的制服里，是与他们学校长袍一样的栗色。

公白飞悄悄从齿间吹声口哨，“好吧，他们说我们法兰西是世界上时尚的领军人物。但当你在其他国家看到什么才算时尚时，你就会发现，我们的竞争实际上并不激烈。”

古费拉克对此全然嗤之以鼻，他们走回到那群人中间——谢天谢地，安灼拉和格朗泰尔没抱在一起了，现在正由拉马克夫人同他们讲话。

“…作为主场勇士，塞德里克将和他的搭档一起拉开帷幕，然后你们俩、拉葛莎和她的搭档也加入进来。校长们步入舞池后，就可以随意离开了，但我建议，只要你俩觉得自在，大可以留下来。”安灼拉和格朗泰尔都点点头，格朗泰尔的胳膊环在安灼拉腰上，轻轻搂着他。

她停顿了不多时，目光变得柔和起来。“你们这些孩子，”她低声说，“第一对非传统一男一女开场圣诞舞会的情侣。我很自豪。”她挺直身子，骄傲地抬起头，“别听他们胡扯。”

当她摇曳着走开时，他们都盯着她的背影，那深紫色礼服裙华丽地娑娑摆动着。

“继续，说出来，”格朗泰尔小声道。

“她是我毕生所向往的一切，”安灼拉答道。格朗泰尔点点头，而后随着大门打开，他们被叫去与其他勇士站在一起，让其他学生涌了进来。眼前是那么的不可思议，所有东西全是人造的——挂满霜枝的巨大圣诞树和到处散落的各式装饰。地板本身看起来就像一层薄冰，直到古费拉克实验性地穿过它，他们才确信这只是个幻象。

不过博须埃还是设法溜过去，结果被米西切塔和若李一边一个正巧逮住，他们似乎一直盼着这一刻的到来。（本周早些时候，有个相对滑稽的情景，若李和博须埃站在那里，在他俩和米西切塔间焦急地互相来回瞥，足足五分钟没有说话，最后米西切塔建议道：“你们知道，我们 _能够一起_ 去舞会吧。”另两个人也不假思索同意了。）

布斯巴顿其余的男孩——热安、巴阿雷和博须埃——都穿得与其他人类似，即黑色紧身裤、挺括的白衬衫以及图案和颜色不同的鲜艳马甲，通常搭配一条整洁的领巾。

他们在霍格沃茨的朋友看起来也不错。若李穿着他奇怪的深蓝色英式长袍，但看起来风度翩翩，蒙帕纳斯的是与他款式相似的黑色长袍，而弗以伊完全放弃了巫师装束，转而选择了一套讨巧的麻瓜打扮，他的几个同学不无妒意地怒目而视，许多女孩（和少数几个男孩）则对他青眼有加。可怜的马吕斯似乎抽中了坏签，他那身袍子可怕到不得不肃然起敬，甚至无法用言语来形容，但他好像并不在乎，因为，奇迹中的奇迹，他挽着的是珂赛特。

就这些女孩而言，她们都是值得惊叹的。珂赛特曳地的银蓝色长裙与她头发——那被梳成眼花缭乱的复杂样式，盘在头顶上——相得益彰，裙子上还缀有水晶，而她的微笑只能用天使来比拟。米西切塔夸耀地穿着条紧到令人目瞪口呆的朱红色一片裙，从一侧开始随风顺垂至地板，腰间的镂空显出咖啡色肌肤的大胆光泽，头发则整齐地绑在一起，精心设计挑出来几缕。爱潘妮的是件无袖连衣裙，上身点缀着珍珠，裙子飘逸得出奇，刚好到膝盖以上，头发如瀑般披在肩上，呈现出一种真正华丽的巧克力色。

“该死，我们看上去棒极了，”古费拉克说，公白飞不禁同意他。

随即音乐响起，勇士们席卷而至，安灼拉和格朗泰尔在规定的时间加入其中，由于格朗泰尔领着步子，他们也挺是像样。 两人都没费心保持庄重的表情，一直窃窃私语和发笑，甚至当校长也开始加入他们的行列时，也不曾停止。

这会儿，学生们也得到了允许进入的暗示。公白飞发现自己同无可奈何咯咯直笑的古费拉克，在舞池里戏剧性地跳着不合时宜的华尔兹，因此还差点和巴阿雷、热安撞个满怀，他们显然对自己在做什么一无所知，但还挺有趣。珂赛特和马吕斯几乎和安灼拉、格朗泰尔一样甜得叫人恶心，而爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯的所作所为，只能说是甜蜜的反面，从技术上讲，接近于非法。弗以伊把若李从他的男女朋友那偷了回来，正在跳一段令人印象深刻的探戈，因为伴奏对于这支舞来说慢了十倍不止。可想而知，剩下米西切塔缓缓领着博须埃在舞池里，跳着他们所有人中最接近真正舞蹈的动作，尽管博须埃的脚踝还隐隐作痛。

总而言之，作为一个集体，他们可真是找到太多的乐子了，这就是余下整个晚上的进行方式。

[在某些时候，槲寄生可能会牵扯进来。

古费拉克吻了每一个人，其中包括个见异思迁的马吕斯——好吧，实际上他是被巴阿雷强行捉住的，而当珂赛特随即吻了他后，他脸立刻涨得通红。

每个人，也就是说，除了格朗泰尔和安灼拉。因为每次古费拉克站在那可怕的植物下，只要往他们这边望上一眼，他们看起来就好像会真诚地考虑谋杀他一样。

他放任他们待在那。]

[安灼拉到底没系他那该死的领巾。]

________________________________________

针对下一项任务，勇士们能得到的唯一建议便是该多提高黑魔法防御术，这也正是安灼拉接下来几个月所要准备的。他大部分时间都花在那个(自舞会后便迅速恢复到先前训练室状态的)房间和霍格沃茨的图书馆上。

安灼拉复习了他在学校里从没实际运用过的恶咒和巫术，而与朋友们决斗称得上是桩非比寻常的趣事。大家都自告奋勇尽可能多地陪安灼拉训练，拉马克则对他们任何一个逃课的都睁一只眼闭一只眼。但有时，它纯粹是场彻头彻尾的耍宝狂欢，毫无成效可言。

现在即是其中一次。

大约五分钟前，继被胆大包天的弗以伊取笑了舞技后，博须埃派出一群杀气腾腾的蝴蝶去追他（安灼拉还在思考究竟什么才是此处正确的量词。一窝蜂？一团团？一大片？）就这样，歇斯底里狂笑着的赫奇帕奇现在正蹲在桌子底下求饶。

其余的霍格沃茨学生则处于不同程度的痛苦之中，都四仰八叉地摊在地板上，尽量完成可承受范围内的家庭作业。米西切塔也在，可她那份似乎是由交错的木块组成的拼图，这些木块会扭曲变形，还时不时发出古怪的嘶嘶声，以至于没人乐意靠近。（马吕斯试过了。他声称它咬了他一口。其实也没人对此抱有疑问。）

热安和巴阿雷正在下国际象棋的某种变体，但这显然兼作为喝酒游戏，珂赛特在其中充当调停人的角色——顺便一提，同时也把他俩喝到桌子底下趴着。（地板上也有人在打赌，热安要多久才会注意到，他又一次不小心从木地板上把各种花儿哄了出来，这是他专心时常有的事。他们不知道他是如何做到加速增长的，但也不会真的去问热安这个。)

公白飞倚窗而坐（奇怪的是，这个座位只有他出现的时候才在那儿），翻阅着五花八门的咒语书，部分是为了寻找有助于安灼拉的，一旦找见便立即记到不远处的一张羊皮纸上，但主要是为了自娱自乐。偶尔他也举起魔杖，使个复杂的花式，一些美丽的小玩意随之浮现在头顶上空，每个人都坐下来微笑着欣赏一会儿，然后继续手头正在忙的活。

古费拉克不久前就没干正事了，他躺在训练垫上，盖着片阳光坠入梦乡。说句公道话，同安灼拉决斗前一天，他熬夜到很晚，并且也不是每个人都能像安灼拉一样，储备有用之不竭的进取心和冷酷无情的内驱力。

正如和格朗泰尔决斗时的安灼拉，直到另个男孩施了呵痒咒，他才瘫倒在地，抓住身体两侧，不可抑止地大笑起来。格朗泰尔斜靠在他身上，露出毫无歉意的笑容，“认输吗？”

安灼拉笑得上气不接下气，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，其他人看到这一幕，脸上充满被逗乐的愉悦。“不！你作弊！”

“实际上，我们约定的是：一，没有太危险的；二，没有不可逆的。咧嘴呼啦啦与这两个都不矛盾。那么，我再问你一遍，认输吗，安灼拉？”格朗泰尔向他伸出手，靠得更近些。

安灼拉意味深长地看了他一眼，声音刚刚大到只有格朗泰尔能听见，他嘶嘶道，“噢，泰尔，你 _知道_ 我是不会认的。我亲自来 _拿_ 。”格朗泰尔的脸以惊人的速度变烫，安灼拉看准机会，趁他分心，抓起他的手使劲把另一个男孩推倒在身旁的地板上，迅速爬起身钉住他，最后坐在他胸前，双臂交叉，扬起下巴宣告自己的胜利，眼里闪烁着骄傲的光芒，格朗泰尔的咒语也逐渐失效。

格朗泰尔果断扔掉魔杖，开始用手挠安灼拉的肋骨时，一切都已成定局。他尖叫着侧转过身，格朗泰尔则咬紧牙关，低声冲他说，“你会为此付出代价的。”

“我正指望着呢，”安灼拉笑道，终于挣开他，飞快从他身边跑到房间的另一头，举起魔杖示警，“三局两胜？这次不许作弊。”

格朗泰尔站起身，掸掉衣服上的灰尘，拿起魔杖，恼火地嘟囔到：“我没作弊。”

爱潘妮坐在地上悄声嘀咕，“他们知道我们可以听到这一切，对吧。”

若李轻推了她一下，一只手盖在蒙帕纳斯嘴上，免得他对安灼拉在床上的喜好肆无忌惮地评头论足；公白飞悄无声息地窃笑，往空中撒下一簇美丽的蓝火花；弗以伊总算掏出他的魔杖，召唤出一大队飞蛾来对付博须埃的蝴蝶；米西切塔放弃她的谜题，饶有兴趣地围观着。古费拉克则对此一无所知，在睡梦中抽了抽鼻子，离热安越来越近。

格朗泰尔举起魔杖，他们离开了。

________________________________________

在比赛的头一天晚上，房间里只剩安灼拉和格朗泰尔，其他人决定再次入侵赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，好给他们留出些私人空间。就在这样的时刻，安灼拉才意识到他对另一个男孩的感情有多么深。

他们什么都没做，真的。只是懒洋洋地在房间里踱来踱去，或者坐在一起，倚着对方，十指紧扣。但这就够了，因为安灼拉和格朗泰尔做的每件事，比他自己或与任何人所干的都要好上一千倍。只要他一出现，他的心便怦怦直跳。每当眼神相会，安灼拉便感到一种不可言说的温暖，这笼罩着他整个身心。他不可思议地爱上了这个男孩，对他来说，远比一切他能施展的咒语更有魔力。

安灼拉向窗外望去，过了一会儿，格朗泰尔握住他的手，轻轻把他扳过来，安灼拉笑着转向另一个男孩。不管到哪，格朗泰尔都一副步履轻盈的模样，安灼拉为之一阵出神，他把两手叠在胸前，好保持平衡。他俩对视了几秒钟，他的双手便滑到格朗泰尔颈根，踮起脚尖，格朗泰尔手则放在他的背部下方，他们亲吻，而他是如此完美，安灼拉终于驱散走格朗泰尔面上的绯红后——

“我爱你，”他低声道。

格朗泰尔睁大眼睛，安灼拉猜他自己也是一般模样。他没计划好说这个的，但……为什么不呢？

“什么？” 格朗泰尔声音几近喘息。

安灼拉露齿而笑，把这句话抵在嘴角上重复道， “我爱你。”

格朗泰尔只是盯着他看了一会儿，随后，缓缓在他脸上闪过的光叫安灼拉的心融化了，他的微笑令人目眩。“我也爱你，”他低声回答，安灼拉心中洋溢着幸福。格朗泰尔又拉近他，逐渐加深这一吻，使之更为热烈。格朗泰尔几乎是把他举了起来，安灼拉在被放下来时笑出声。

“等等，我能不能……”格朗泰尔抽身松开安灼拉的一只手，好把左手伸进衣袋掏出魔杖，“我想看看我能不能——以前从没成过，但我想——”

这男孩聚精会神，蓝眼睛盯着面前看不见的东西，不耐烦地摇头晃脑，试图把一绺散乱的黑发从眼睛上甩开，安灼拉怀着惊叹之情望着这一切。

他举起魔杖，坚定地念出咒语，“ _呼神护卫_ 。”

一道灼热的光自他魔杖里射出，两人都抬手遮住眼，过了一会儿，待眼睛适应过来后，那光芒已有了形状。安灼拉为他所目睹的一切倒抽一口气，急忙从牛仔裤里抽出魔杖，重复这句咒语，不顾正眨着眼忍住亮光的余晖。

“格朗泰尔，”他上气不接下气地大笑到。格朗泰尔现在能做的只是点点头。

两只美丽的凤凰盘旋在空中，双翼有力地无声扇动，它们饶有兴趣地相互打量。格朗泰尔那只体型更小，羽毛更华丽，这是罕见的雄性凤凰所特有的，而安灼拉的则是只体型更大、线条优美的雌鸟，与他几个月前在巨龙竞技场所召唤出的完全一致。

“太不可思议了。” 格朗泰尔低声说，脸上带着敬畏的神情，这时那两只做出叫喊的口型，开始玩笑般绕着对方打转。“这是什么意思？”他问道，移开目光，疑惑地望向安灼拉，而后者已经在注视他的男朋友，爱慕之情一望皆知。

“我爱你，”这是安灼拉所能说的全部。

他说出来后，守护神更加耀眼，当格朗泰尔重复时，那光芒更盛。

“在竞技场上，你回忆起——”格朗泰尔试图发问，而安灼拉以一吻封缄。

“你，”他答道， “一直以来都是你。”

________________________________________

决赛来临那天阳光明媚、天气温暖，这是格朗泰尔唯一赶上吃早饭的比赛。他为此赢得了一阵热烈的掌声，还轻轻拍了拍古费的后脑勺，因为后者在一旁煽风点火。

现场气氛颇为古怪的交织在一起：既对即将到来的任务充满期待，又有渴望胜利的激动，以及藏在一切之下的苦乐参半——与新朋友们相处的日子只剩下短短几天了。不难理解，为什么博须埃、若李和米西切塔今天上午情绪格外低落。格朗泰尔搂紧安灼拉的腰，能把自己的恋人带回家何其幸运。

安灼拉回他一个绷紧的微笑，这是唯一的迹象，表明他比他所展现出来还要担心这最后一项任务。格朗泰尔转过身，在他太阳穴处烙一下个轻柔的吻，凑近他发际线低声道：“胜利并不意味着一切。” 

安灼拉听到这句熟悉的话，脸上露出了真正的笑容，格朗泰尔甚至能感觉出他在自己臂弯中有所放松。“谢谢，泰尔，”他低声回答，靠在对方怀抱里。

没过多久，拉马克夫人就把他从桌子上拖走了，其他人都在为他加油鼓劲，祝他好运，而他却回头对格朗泰尔喊着“我爱你！”，后者脸涨得通红。

他们都聚在第一项任务时的那顶帐篷里，安灼拉朝对手们点头致意。塞德里克兴奋地跃跃欲试，拉葛莎看上去则精力充沛得能翻越一座山岭。据他所知，这很可能和他们最终要比试的八九不离十。

—— _也许不是_ ，塞德里克语含失望地告诉大家，现在他们被拉拽过去的地方，曾是学校的魁地奇球场。

“我想知道他们为什么要缩短这个赛季，”塞德里克嘟囔道，瞪着由参天树篱组成的似乎无边无际的迷宫，好像被它们冒犯到了。拉葛莎显得比他更大为火光，安灼拉依稀记得听说过她被魁地奇国家队选中的事——考虑到她年纪尚轻，这堪称了不起。

当法官们拖着步子走进来时，这些烦闷便烟消云散了。任务是抵达树篱迷宫的中心，火焰杯就放在那，期间还设有好几个障碍。拉马克补充说，倘若遇到麻烦，便发射求救信号，然后他们就自动离场，所有勇士都投以相同的目光:他们中没人打算不战而逃。

由于分差相当小的缘故，选手们被允许进入迷宫的时间——按第一名到最后一名的顺序——只间隔一分钟。拉葛莎先出发，再是安灼拉，最后是塞德里克，当然都是从不同入口进去的。

当其他学生都开始往看台涌时，一个悬浮的小球闪电般飞到勇士旁，突然间他们的脸被投射到了迷宫上空。学生们欢呼起来，安灼拉对着他自己的脸微笑着挥挥手。待拉葛莎和塞德里克反应过来后，也大笑着加入了他。

一声“呆子！”从身后传来，他转身向古费拉克颇为潇洒地行了个礼。他那群无赖朋友都挤在看台前排的座位上，就在楼梯旁，那里视野完美，巨幕一览无余。格朗泰尔抛给他一个飞吻，他面上一片通红，赶在首席裁判开口宣布他们的任务前，才来得及还一个飞吻。

欢呼和吟咏歌声不绝于耳，霍格沃茨的乐队曲调欣快，而拉葛莎已被召至迷宫入口处。她依次转向塞德里克和安灼拉，吻了吻他们的面颊，祝他们好运。面对即将到来的挑战，平日里的不苟言笑已被精神勃发所取代。

随即炮声响起，她冲进空地，树篱于其后合拢，又在另一处敞了口等安灼拉。他看着屏幕上的拉葛莎：手持魔杖，沿着林叶间的小径往下跑，转过拐角时差点一头扎进火蜥蜴的陷阱里。在最后一刻腾空而起堪堪越过，翻滚着着陆，看台上适时地爆发出热烈的欢呼——就此而言，其他勇士也心悦诚服地鼓掌。她对摄像球露齿笑了一瞬表示心领，再次出发，打开本能全速奔跑，摄像机勉强跟在青绿间那道栗色身影后。

当拉马克招呼安灼拉准备就绪时，他的思绪被打断了。他笑着拍拍塞德里克的肩，然后一边慢跑过去，一边从口袋里抽出魔杖。震耳欲聋的哨声在背后响起，接着大炮开火，他不需要转身便知道格朗泰尔站起来在为他欢呼。 

他一头冲进迷宫，一路狂奔，由于背后树篱颤栗着合拢，光线也变暗了不少，他不得不眯起眼睛。越往黑暗深处走，从赛场传来的喧闹声越归为令人不安的寂静。模模糊糊间他意识到那个嗡嗡作响的摄像球跟着他，但他置之不理，集中精力不让任何虬枝藤蔓绊住自己。没过多久，便走到第一个岔路口，他犹豫了一下，左右权衡着选择。迷宫的中心未必是死胡同，而且安灼拉甚至不清楚迷宫横跨多远。

左手那条小路被浓重的黑雾遮住了，右边的地上则似乎在微微发亮。他踟蹰片刻，便小心翼翼地靠近那闪烁的幽光。待一踏上去，所有事物都眩晕起来，安灼拉也随之跌跌撞撞。面前的一切都支离破碎，就好像通过万华镜里看到的一样，他必须抑制住喉咙里泛起的恶心感，紧闭双眼，努力平稳呼吸，一面奋力穿过去。

他一定是抵达了魔法生效的范围外，因为突然间世界恢复了正常，头脑重归清醒，以便及时拐进下一个弯道。绕过去之后，他又开始跑了起来，但这次更慢些，免得撞上危险。还好，只是一群小精灵从右侧的篱笆墙里冲了过来，他成功在它们猛击他头前躲避开。安灼拉咒骂着，向后匍匐在地。

他挥舞着魔杖，对准扑过来的那一群速速发出一连串紧缚咒，让这些邪恶的小生物一个接一个掉到地上，但其中一只咬穿裤管直至脚踝。他吃痛出声，那东西被一团红色的火花弹了回去。正当安灼拉检查伤势时，一声突如其来的炮响扰得他心烦意乱——塞德里克已经进入了迷宫。

安灼拉借助树篱支起身子，当那些蔓生的卷须企图缠住他时，赶忙缩回手。他现在更谨慎地往前走，小心绕开那些昏迷的小精灵，蹑手蹑脚从它们身边经过。

他随机选取路线，避开沿途各种障碍，就这样一路过来，已走出相当远了。又掠过一只吐着火舌试图攻击他的火蜗牛，弯身钻入另一片黑色浓雾，可怖的尖啸传来，还像有人抵在他脖颈吐气。树根杂草蜿蜒着往脚踝上缠，把他绊倒在地。安灼拉因而失去了时间的概念，此际存在的只剩不断蹬着地面的双脚，听起来是那样沉重刺耳的呼吸声，不连贯跳动着、试图挣脱胸膛束缚的心脏，以及那座由枝叶构成的高塔，它正若隐若现地环绕在四周。

一群乱窜的蜘蛛落得和小精灵同样的下场，安灼拉停住脚步，对着突然出现在他眼前的摄像球咧嘴笑了笑，他正仔细地往遮住去路的厚厚蛛网中烧出一条路来，只好奇了片刻其他两名勇士表现如何，以及比赛场上方的屏幕都显示了些什么。他向上望了眼，但目力能及的只是逐渐变暗的天色，迷宫现在的照明主要是靠高悬在空中的灯笼。

他遇到的下一个挑战是只躺在迷宫十字路口中央的巨兽。安灼拉起初只以为是头狮子，但当它转过头来面对他时，他看见它生有一张女人的面孔。

“你好，勇士，”她说，声音就像平地惊雷，从四面八方席卷来，而她甚至连嘴都没张开。她站起身，舒舒服服地抻了个懒腰，然后径直坐在安灼拉面前的小路上。“正如你所看到的，我挡住了你通往……嗯，一个没有回头路的地方。如果你想通过，你需要回答我三个问题。答对了，我就不打扰你了。要是正确又快速，我就为你指出通往目标的最短路线。答错了……你就不得不盼着逃得快了。你随时都可以回去。明白了吗？”

安灼拉默默点点头，出于对这个惊人而危险的生物的敬畏之情，双眼睁得大大的。

“太好了，”她缓缓眨了一下眼，又睁开道，“第一个问题：在你受邀前来的这所学校里，学生被一分为四。告诉我，哪一间学院庇护那些公正忠诚、耐心真挚、不怕辛劳的人?”

安灼拉犹豫了，脑子疯狂开动着。他几乎没注意到这些学院之间所谓的差异，仍认为他们的分院系统完全没必要且早已落伍。心情可谓是阴云密布，不敢相信他现在就得回头了，哪怕离终点已经这么近了——然后他便想起来了。

在他尚不知道他的名字时，马吕斯便洋洋得意地朝公白飞自我介绍道，“ _这里最好的学院！我们忠诚正直，不惧艰辛劳动，如果你相信的话_ **——** ”接着他一看见珂赛特就说不出话了。

“赫奇帕奇？”他有样学样公白飞那一天发问时的口吻。有那么一会儿，他还以为自己记错了，但随后，这威严的生物颔首表示同意。

“第二个问题，”她继续道，“巫师界许多动物与其他物种势同水火。这些生物最根深蒂固的本能便是憎恶并不惜一切摧毁对手，时刻处于彻骨仇恨之中。现在我问你，告诉我，龙的死敌是什么?”

回想起第一次比赛时追逐他守护神的巨龙，安灼拉脱口而出，“凤凰。”他甚至还没来得及责备自己的鲁莽，斯芬克斯就又点点头，以种狡猾的眼光打量着他。

“第三个问题，也是最后一个，”她慢吞吞道，“我一向喜欢猜谜，所以让我们来玩一个吧。 你准备好听题了吗？”

安灼拉整理头脑，点头道，“请说。”

那个声音再度响起。“如你所愿，”她停顿了一下，又道：“ _一个人要是扛着我的包袱，准会跌断背脊。我并不富裕，但我在沿途留下了银子。我是什么？_ ”

“如果一个——” 安灼拉皱起眉头，而这时衬衫上一团未熄的余烬烧穿了那里，灼伤了他的皮肤。他痛苦地倒抽一口凉气，连忙扑灭火星，诅咒着先前遇见的那些该死的熔岩蜗牛——等等，“你能再重复一遍吗?”

狮身人面像优雅地垂首，如他所愿，而安灼拉在脑海中又过了一遍，笑容近乎歇斯底， “蜗牛！是只蜗牛，对吧？”

斯芬克斯咧嘴一笑，带着那副狰狞的獠牙直立起后腿。越靠近安灼拉，他心跳得越快。“等等——！”安灼拉踉跄着往后退，脚后跟抵在树根上绊倒在地。他伸出手臂试图自卫，但其实没这个必要。狮身人面像只是把爪子伸进一处树篱撕开来，露出条先前隐藏着的通道。

她发出愉悦的咕噜声，“你让我很开心，小勇士。所以我会放你通行的。我们不是说好了吗？”她把头倾向新的入口，“现在就出发吧，这样就不会绕太远了。祝你好运。”

安灼拉恭敬地鞠躬致意，这是适用于一切神秘生物的正确应对方式，“谢谢您。”

这只猛兽轻轻一甩毛尾巴便无影无踪了，他溜进她空出来的地方。这条小路很窄，光线杂有一丝青色，安灼拉几乎能感觉到火焰杯近在咫尺。

他加快脚步，转过一个拐角，却僵在原地。

只见一道模糊的熟悉身影摇摆着向他走来，发出声迟迟不散的哭喊。

安灼拉的魔杖滑落到地上，他颤抖着站起身。 

________________________________________

“他做得很好。难道他做得不好吗？比如，看看他怎么对付那些蜘蛛的，我真是——”

“格朗泰尔，冷静，”公白飞轻笑出声，“是的，我们都很骄傲。但我们能和你一样看得清屏幕。”当安灼拉的微笑透过屏幕被投在天空上时，这个卷发男孩差点要从座位上蹦起来，他身后燃烧的网使他的金发看起来像个光环。

还挺可爱的。

现在屏幕上显示的是正在抵抗一小群护树罗锅的塞德里克，主场观众们欢呼鼓舞，比赛场内气氛相当惊人。这些小小的摄像球可以在迷宫上方快速移动，大致标出每个选手的位置。屏幕每次聚焦一个勇士，一次持续好几分钟。

格朗泰尔死死盯住屏幕，公白飞知道一时半会儿从他那得不到任何回应，便转向其他人。其中一半在玩噼啪爆炸牌，另一半似乎正在举办编发派对，这还涉及到好几瓶热巧克力。公白飞会想念弗以伊和马吕斯的厨房秘道的。每次一想到离别在即，他心里就一阵痛楚，所以尽量不去想这件事。（可对于一个从不停止思考的人来说，这实在难以办到。)

巴阿雷一巴掌拍在那堆纸牌上，引发了一连串惊人的噼里啪啦，正为格朗泰尔的嚎叫所分神的古费拉克差点没叫它燎掉眉毛。他吃惊地眨巴着眼，烟熏得来灰头土脸的，其余众人哄堂大笑。

屏幕上，安灼拉正面对着一座狮身人面巨像，脸上隐约露出些警惕神色。公白飞有那么一瞬，希望摄像机能装上扩音喇叭。而似乎能在镜头移向拉葛莎前看他一眼，就足以令格朗泰尔满足了。弗以伊轻拍他们的肩膀，好叫他俩回神。

“伙计们，我们在想，”他指指那帮霍格沃茨道，“我们该在夏天里互相串门。我是说，魁地奇世界杯要到了，对吧？爱潘妮有熟人能帮我们搞到便宜票，你俩觉得怎么样？”

格朗泰尔和公白飞对视一眼，咧嘴笑道，“十四个白痴一起露营，还能出什么岔子？”

弗以伊大笑，“对，大体上是这样。”

人群突然静了下来，弗以伊沉着脸，眼睛大睁，飞快朝天空望去。

格朗泰尔转过身，一种几欲作呕的恐惧感在他胃袋里酝酿，他希望这预感是错的。

它不是。

喷溅而出的浅蓝色火花高悬在迷宫上方，那是布斯巴顿长袍的颜色。

随着它们渐渐消散，看台上唯一能听见的只有格朗泰尔的喘气声，“ _安灼拉？_ ”

________________________________________

安灼拉挣扎着站起，那个踉踉跄跄向前走来的身影，使得他胃袋被恐惧所淹没。“若李？”他惶恐地喃喃道。脑海中一部分在高声疾呼， _不，这不可能，他看见他和别人一起走上观众席_ ，但他浑身是血的样子到底占了上风，胃也因此揪紧成一团。

“若李，”安灼拉向前迈了一步，接着僵住了。若李嘴巴张开，大口喘息着，然后……他不再是若李了。他的瞳色隐约变得更浅了，头发也变得苍白，变成了跪倒在地的马吕斯，一只流血不止的手伸向安灼拉。马吕斯接连变成弗以伊、米西切塔、蒙帕纳斯、巴阿雷、爱潘妮、热安和博须埃，他捂住嘴，极力掩盖惊慌失措的尖叫。

安灼拉强迫他自己摇晃着继续前进，可一看见痛苦倒地的珂赛特，叫喊便脱口而出。碎冰在他血管之中穿行，四肢如同灌满了铅，他跌坐在她身旁，颤抖着伸手去够她，然后，哦，不，不要， _拜托_ ——

古费拉克在高声呼喊，浑身洇透了血，眼神狂热，安灼拉在大喊，因为这不是真的，这不可能是真的，但是它 _发生_ 了，他大喊他的名字，寻求帮助，但无人能听见、无人能施以援手，他尽可能紧紧抓住古费拉克，可情况更糟了—— _这怎么能变得更糟_ ——公白飞双眼因痛苦而呆滞，面色惨白。安灼拉尖叫出声，他自己甚至没有意识到这一点，公白飞不去看他，他能感到自己正逐步走向死亡，周遭一片黑暗，但这一切还没有结束，尽管他很冷，太冷了，而在他怀里他最好的朋友还要更为冰冷，然后——

抽泣使他支离破碎，嗓音也由于尖叫变得嘶哑，可是 _不_ ，为什么会这样，格朗泰尔的眼睛永远不该这样毫无生气，皮肤也决计不该这般苍白，他不可能失去了那么多的血，没人可以失去这么多，安灼拉紧紧抓住他的衬衫，脸埋在他的胸口，到处都是血， _不_ ，格朗泰尔，回来， 我爱你， _不要离开我，拜托_ ，格朗泰尔，这不可能是真的，这 _不能_ 是，求你了， _不_ ，他把额头贴在另一个男孩的额头上，但他很冷，一动不动，安灼拉希望自己能取而代之，他无法呼吸，无法思考，眼里只有那个血泊中的漂亮男孩和——

是有人在喊他的名字吗？ 安灼拉不知道，他不在乎，也没感觉出拉葛莎在摇他肩膀，任她去拿他掉落在地上的魔杖，再指向空中发射事先设定的求救信号，他只是蜷缩在自己的世界，让黑雾淹没他。这很奇怪，因为他确定自己已避开了所有雾瘴，为什么这么冷，哦不，上帝，为什么……

________________________________________

庞弗雷夫人和一位霍格沃茨的教授在迷宫中一路赶至他身边，安灼拉在他们的搀扶下，站起身恢复意识。 他拼命挣扎，决心不把格朗泰尔留在那里，但是他看了又看，那里空无一物，他男朋友离去了，他绝望地望向庞弗雷夫人。

“安灼拉，请试着平稳呼吸，听我告诉你的，”她毫不客气道，他们一边紧紧抓住他的胳膊，领着他走出迷宫，树篱的缝隙在他们身后慢慢重归合拢。“你遇到了博格特。这一切都不是真的。你所看到的不过是一场白日噩梦。你有在听我讲吗？”

安灼拉眨了两下眼，接连又眨了三下，眼泪还在他脸上蜿蜒，喉咙发痛，“你是指——”他低声说，不敢奢望。她点点头。

他迅速摇了摇头，那种恐惧、痛苦和彻底绝望的感觉尚根植于内里，心脏仍然如置冰窖。“证明给我看，”他哑声道。

“安灼拉，”庞弗雷夫人语气严厉起来，想把他带回勇士们的帐篷，好好检查一番，但那位教授一只手搭在她肩上，拦住了她。

“波比，”她说，“让他去。你看见他遭遇了什么，他需要这个。”

庞弗雷夫人又迟疑了片刻，再点点头，同意引安灼拉朝主看台走去。

当他们进入主会场时，观众席中爆发出一阵如释重负的欢呼，但安灼拉置若罔闻。他疯狂扫视着人群，望向他最后一次看到他们的地方，有两个布斯巴顿的教授堵住了楼梯，以至于没人能进入比赛场地，他只能辨认出有人在冲他们大喊大叫，但他们被庞弗雷夫人叫到一旁，然后——

他们在那。他们所有人。就在面前——安灼拉从医护人员身边挣脱开，奔向看台，格朗泰尔在半路上与他相见，两人冲进怀里的速度是如此之快，要不是牢牢抓住对方，几乎会为此撞飞。

“上帝，你没事，我们看见了信号，但他们不让我们下来，”格朗泰尔喃喃道，他听起来吓坏了，但他还活着，手指用力到足以令另一个发淤，可他是温热的，并无血迹，安灼拉还在啜泣，而且他觉得格朗泰尔可能也是如此，他俩什是么时候坐到地上去的？

“博格特，”抽搐中他几近窒息，“你们……你们所有的人，都在那里——血太多了，我什么也做不了，你太冷了，格朗泰尔，太冷了……”尾音消弭在呜咽中，他把脸埋在对方脖颈间，格朗泰尔双臂紧紧搂着他。模模糊糊之中，他意识到不远处的人群和几位教授一道挡住了看台上的视线，他以后会对此感激不尽的。

当庞弗雷夫人哄着他们起身，盯走任何试图带他们回到看台上的教授，开始把他们往帐篷赶时，他们谁也没作声。安灼拉一刻也没松开格朗泰尔，他不停地环顾四周，以确保所有的朋友都安然无恙，仍恐惧与博格特的遭遇随时会真的重演。

他朋友们霸占了帐篷里剩下的床，安静地坐着，用闲聊互相打岔，这本身就足以让安灼拉放下心，一切都很好，每个人都很安全，他可以 _呼吸_ 了。

尽管帐篷内很暖和，安灼拉还在发抖，格朗泰尔感激地从若李那接过一条毯子，把它搭在他们俩身上。庞弗雷夫人接受了他暂时不想和朋友们分开的事实，也开始尽可能仔细地检查他，而他仍紧紧抓着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔设法哄他从自身侧面剥下来，这样医生就可以和缓地检查他胸腔周围是否有任何潜在的瘀痕或伤口。

他始终握着他的手，一旦完事，头又缩回去埋在格朗泰尔下巴底下蜷起来。他终于开始冷静下来，停止发抖，格朗泰尔还劝他喝一杯，当大炮最后一次响起，整个赛场爆发出巨大的欢呼声。安灼拉被这突如其来的声响吓了一跳，但相当短暂，随即又归于正常。

每个人都故意不去看他，此时此刻，这就足以令他恢复一些平日里的样子。

“那么，我想我还没有赢。”

继一阵沉默后，大家都开怀大笑起来。

安灼拉颤巍巍着吸了一口气，格朗泰尔朝他微笑，安慰性捏捏着他的肩膀。

这时他开始相信一切都会好起来的。

________________________________________

安灼拉带着淡淡的微笑环顾礼堂。这是他们在这所学校的最后一天，所有课程都取消了，这样一来，每个人都能够充分利用这一天。 这次他们坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁，但实际上那已经不再算是斯莱特林的桌子了。每张桌子上都点染有栗色和粉蓝色，混有金红、银绿、黑黄以及蓝铜色。眼下，长桌间几乎别无二致。

可以理解，要数赫奇帕奇的长桌最为忙碌，分属于各校和不同学院的人们都挤在周围，试图靠得更近些，同三强争霸赛的总冠军一起庆祝。塞德里克的微笑中仍流露出难以置信，自从那天晚上安灼拉回归到他和拉葛莎之中（观众席又响起一阵宽慰的欢呼），主办方正式宣布获胜者以来，他就一直是这幅表情。

拉葛莎和塞德里克也已经坐过来，看看他现在怎么样。回想起第一个项目时，他们都尴尬地僵站着，比赛伊始脑子里唯一想的就是赢，这简直是匪夷所思。现在他相当肯定，他不如拉葛莎清醒，而且无论如何也不会去嫉妒塞德里克的胜利。他们都很棒，不说是更胜一筹，至少旗鼓相当。

一进入医疗帐篷，他就知道自己是最后一名，但这似乎也不再重要了。他反省了自己刚到学校时的许多看法，本想着来这里参加比赛就是为了赢，其他结果一律不能容忍；还认定这种学院制荒谬陈腐，愚蠢且毫无意义；他甚至从没把心思花在一段感情这样不重要的事上。

但现在，他明白过来自己错得有多离谱。正如格朗泰尔频繁而诚恳地所提醒他的那样，胜利并不意味着一切，他甚至不觉得自己失去了什么，因为自从他来到这里之后，已经获得了那么多东西。扫视一圈长桌，仿佛他已经认识这些人有好几辈子了，而不只是仅仅几个月。不得不和这么多不可思议的人物再度远隔重洋，自然是痛苦的，但这对他而言，不至于像等闲常人那么糟糕。

马吕斯和珂赛特已经同珂赛特的父亲商量好了，让马吕斯夏天去看望他，而马吕斯正和他外祖父安排接珂赛特回英国的事。若李、博须埃和米西切塔定好了计划，打算结束期末考试后搬到一起住——若李要投身医学界，博须埃准备教黑魔法防御术，米西切塔将成为一名傲罗，前途一片大好，只消她成绩过关的话（她会的）。还有魁地奇世界杯，爱潘妮承诺她完全可以给他们全部弄到票，但不能保证座位的质量。不过大家一致认为，只要他们都坐在一起，哪怕背对着球场都行，这压根不重要。

至于学院制，安灼拉承认，它比他起初设想的要复杂得多。学院内部的学生似乎对他们的归属相当自豪，一旦置身其中，便发觉它们更像家庭而不是学院。现在，当他环顾四周时，安灼拉注意到他先前不曾注意到的：这里不存在分界。每个人都团结在这一穹顶下，即使对于来自德姆斯特朗和他自己学校的异邦者们也是如此。

最后，好吧，一段感情能发展到什么地步？或许他从没期待过会这样，但老实说，他从没有这么快乐过。当然，他也希望自己不是在那种情况下才发现对格朗泰尔抱有的感情，但等他们再年长些，这讲起来便会是桩绝妙的故事。

这就是另一件事了:他知道这 _会_ 是的，他打心底对此毫无疑问。对格朗泰尔所怀揣的感情决不是虚无缥缈的，这个世界上他最为珍惜的、也最害怕失去的就是他，自从格朗泰尔召唤出守护神那天晚上起，他就再也无法想象一个没有他的未来。

“你笑什么？” 格朗泰尔以种酝酿阴谋的口气低声道，同时用一个落在鬓角的吻重新把安灼拉带回现实。

安灼拉耸耸肩，照旧不知羞耻地咧着嘴，靠在他身上，“在过去几个月的某个时刻，我似乎意外与整个世界坠入爱河。多滑稽啊。”

格朗泰尔夸张地叹了口气，“我想你不可能什么都赢，对吧？”他亲昵地用胳膊肘捅了捅安灼拉。

“呣，”安灼拉哼哼出声，“好吧，就像某个一脸聪明相的人曾告诉我的那样，生活中还有比胜利更要紧的事。”

格朗泰尔颔首，混杂着嘲弄的沉思状浮现在他脸上，“听起来是个聪明的家伙。我有竞争对手了吗？”

安灼拉笑着拿肘撞他，“不，我不担心这个。”他微笑着，倾身把一个纯洁的吻覆在他嘴唇上，“无论如何，我更想要你。”

他们坐下来观看周围的庆祝活动，格朗泰尔冲安灼拉发梢咕哝着一句饱含欢喜的“ _傻瓜_ ”。

三强争霸赛已经告一段落，这是事实。

但更多的事即将开始。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者备注：
> 
> 整件事都是由推特上一个对话引起的，开始是讨论ABC分别会是哪个学院，最终成型即是这个。
> 
> 我觉得有些事情该解释，所以请容忍我，这长得颇难以置信。
> 
> 或者，你懂得，点赞就完事了。随便你。
> 
> 1\. 我打乱了时间线。 圣诞舞会应该在第一和第二项比赛之间，但现在这种更适合我的情节。 很可能这点给你造成了困扰。
> 
> 2.我还撕掉了电影中德姆斯特朗是大男子主义学校、布斯巴顿全是漂亮娇小的女学生这种愚蠢的设定，也删了布斯巴顿进入大礼堂的那些相当直白的侮辱性表演。举手之劳，何足挂齿。
> 
> 3.这也体现在给德姆斯特朗安排了一个女性勇士，而布斯巴顿则是男性勇士，去他的制度。 （顺便一提，拉葛莎，是维京传奇里的角色。她很酷，当我意识到学校位于斯堪的纳维亚时，让她成为德姆斯特朗的选手顺理成章。）
> 
> 4.除了塞德里克和庞弗雷夫人，这几乎不涉及HP原著角色。设定是一个哈利和伏地魔不存在的平行宇宙。塞德里克出现是因为我一直觉得他该赢得火焰杯，干掉他是个混蛋举动。 
> 
> 5\. 除此之外，我试图将其与电影/原著相结合，但不确定自己到底做到了多少。我保留了巨乌贼，我能因此得分吗？
> 
> 6.以免你弄混了: 
> 
> 布斯巴顿-安灼拉、公白飞、古费、格朗泰尔、热安、巴阿雷、博须埃、珂赛特
> 
> 霍格沃茨-弗以伊和马吕斯（赫奇帕奇），若李（拉文克劳），爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯（斯莱特林）
> 
> 德姆斯特朗-米西切塔
> 
> 没什么真正的理由，我只是凭感觉办事。 
> 
> 7.唯一明确的关系是ER、若李/博须埃/米西切塔，以及珂赛特/马吕斯。但其余每个人之间的互动是开放的，所以你吃什么就当什么吧。我对此接受良好。
> 
> 8.拉马克是名女性。这背后也没什么理由。
> 
> 9.当我形容珂赛特是“媚娃混血”时，我指的是她是媚娃混人类。我不知道这有多明显，不过这和故事情节关系不大。 
> 
> 10．我对巫师时尚挺随意。这就是为什么霍格沃茨的孩子们身穿正统的礼服长袍，但是法国孩子们都穿着马甲，我觉得他们该更时髦一些，毕竟他们是法国人。还有，谁能抗拒街垒装束呢？反正我不能。
> 
> 11.说到舞会，可怜的马吕斯穿着罗恩的礼服。弗以伊身穿燕尾服（太他妈棒了！)，珂赛特的裙子可能极像冰雪奇缘中艾尔莎的，而爱潘妮的则像萨曼莎 • 巴克斯（电影ep演员）曾在奥斯卡颁奖典礼上穿过的那件。 
> 
> 12.他们训练的房间？有求必应室。但你肯定猜出这个了。 
> 
> 13.好吧，关于凤凰这一回事，我选择它们作为守护神有很多原因。它们象征着熊熊燃烧和从灰烬中腾起，这太安灼拉了；这种鸟还被描述为具有强烈的爱、献身精神和忠诚——格朗泰尔。 
> 
> 我确实搞混了传说: 凤凰是雌性的，我不知道雄性（要是它们真的存在的话）是否羽毛不同，但我不想让任何人以为R的守护神是在效仿安灼拉，就像斯内普效仿莉莉那样——更像一种迷恋而不是爱。 我想让这两个很明显是不同的，并且像詹姆斯和莉莉那样互相称赞。这能够说得通吗？(弱弱补一句，也算是个灵魂伴侣 AU 的元素。)
> 
> 14.郑重声明，我不知道凤凰和龙是否是死对头。另外，在第三个项目中，我不得不搜斯芬克斯的谜语，不小心编了一种火蜗牛。
> 
> 【译者：原文此处就是直接从14跳到17了↓】
> 
> 17.我尚不清楚来访学生们在霍格沃茨期间到底睡在哪，所以尽量避免写到这个。但显然ER在某个时刻找到了个可供上床的地方，所以这个问题就留给你们自己去想吧。 
> 
> 18.还有，我谷歌了一下蝴蝶，量词该是a flutter of butterflies
> 
> 19.时间线是现在时。这本该和HP原著是一个时间，但后面我提到了权力的游戏。哎呀！ 
> 
> 20.对不起，用了太多的逗号。但这就是我的写作风格。我正在改，我发誓。 
> 
> 21.还有：我为博格特那一出非常抱歉。 但一当我脑子里有了这个想法，它就是不肯退散。我决定好了该塞德里克获胜，这似乎也是是让安灼拉退出竞赛的完美方法。
> 
> 我得说，胜利不是一切，对吧？
> 
> 【想译这篇不仅是因为很喜欢火焰杯AU，还有主要从enj视角出发，一派少年人心性，这倒挺少见的；除了ER外，ABC的互动也很有趣，我喜欢他们不是一个学院、甚至学校但最终走到一起去的设定；另外作者最后故意设计的博格特这个，太狠了真是没话讲！不过真没想到翻下来这么长，年初就放在翻完放老福特上了，今天发现被屏了载上来orz】


End file.
